Loosing Max
by Mercedesadams
Summary: The Harts and Max are planning their first family vacation, when suddenly all of their plans change in an instant.


LOOSING MAX

The Harts and Max had endured a lot the last year, they had planned on taking their family vacation three months after they had returned from their amazing vacation celebrating their biggest "firsts" on their 25th wedding anniversary, but life had thrown them a few curve balls, the worst being that they had lost their home in an explosion, they had lost prety much the full structure of their main home. Johnathan had hired a crew of builders to rebuild their exact home, but they had a few add ons as well, the home was newly constructed with the latest in safety structure, top of the line in earthquake damage, it also had added on features such as a top of the line state of the art security system, that secured the entire property from the gate, to the entire length of the property. They had camera's at the gate so that they could see who was out there, before allowing them access to the gate.

They had been renting a house in Malibu over looking the coast which featured a couple of really nice features that the Harts wanted added on to their new rebuild, one of which was a fireplace in their room. The house had been fully completed and took a good 6 months to complete, Johnathan had them working in it non stop. Max had settled into the new upgrades and add on's and had the house staff working in perfect order. The house other than the newest upgrades looked exactly like their original home which is what they all wanted and demanded the builders stick to the original plans. Jennifer had been sad about the loss of some of their favorite art pieces but the timing couldn't have been better since they had actually just had some inside work done on the walls and flooring and had several of the finer picture's moved down to the vault in what was now known as the green room under the house. which was fire proof. But Jennifer and Johnathan had been having a great time in adding on new art work to go with the new add ons and upgrades to the house. The delay in their family vacation was soon to come to an end as they had everything set to jet off for their long awaited family vacation.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, it was mid March and the rains had turned everything green, which for Los Angeles was a rare thing. Johathan and Jennifer had woke up before dawn and took a drive to the beach to watch the sun rise, this was one of the only things they really did find they missed while living on the ocean was watching the sun set at night and the sun rises in the morning. They stopped off at their favorite little bakery and had some breakfast and ordered Max some to go. They even had a order of eggs and bacon to go for freeway Jr.

They had made the turn on to their street and had come to the gate, Jennifer reached up for the opener smiled and said, oh darling I have to say this add on is so nice, we still can alert Max it is us making our way through the gate or buz him and let him know it's us to come inside. they made their way up the little over 3 mile streatch to their home which was located on 48 acers, the home it self was 12,00 sqft had 13 bedrooms, 7.5 bathrooms, and was 12,000 sqft of living space. the drive from the gate was a little over 3 miles. all of which was now surrounded in state of the art secured gates. Jennifer smiled looking out the window, Johnathan was driving and had made his way just over the bridge that went over the private pond, what are you thinking about darling? as he reached for her hand and pulled it to his lips kissing her fingers as she smiled and wrapped them over his hand smiling, turning to look at her gourges husband who had the most amazing blue eyes ever, reaching for the back of his head and silk hair, I was thinking how happy I am to finally be here at home with you and Max and Freeway Jr, I missed our house so much, dont get me wrong I loved our time at the beach house, (well after I got used to that loud sound of the surf) but I love our home here. He kissed her fingers and smiled, me too darling.

They walked into the house expecting to see Max or at least Freeway Jr at the door to great them but the house was silent, they yelled Max... Jr...we're home...they heard no response and made their way to the kitchen and could see the back door open they figured Max was out back doing something, he still loved to tinker around the property making sure everything was in tip top shape, especially the Jennifer Hart roses he had kept in in award wining shape.

That was exactly where they found him and freeway was tending the roses, Jennifer smiled Hi Max, we have your breakfast nice and hot and ready for you. she noted how beautiful the roses were comming along as Max smiled and sat at the bench taking the bag and fork that Johnathan had handed him, jr had come running out from under the bushes knowing that there was food somewhere for him, Jennifer giggled yes Jr, we have a bag for you too, she opened it and looked for the bowl that was kept near the bench for such occassions, she dumped it into his bowl, Johnathan reached over and took the rose cutters and snipped a single rose for Jennifer, handing it to her, he said an American beauty for my true American beauty. He kissed her as he handed it to her, Max smiled he had long since gotten used to their level of comfort in expressing their love in front of him, he also took pride in knowing how much both of them truly loved his hard work on the roses he was quite proud of them to if he did say so himself.

They all sat around the rose garden while Max ate his breakfast, Johnathan asked Max if needed anything for their up comming trip, he had some shopping himself to do and would be more than happy to bring him along to get what he needed as well, Jennifer smiled yeah that sounds great, Max smiled yeah actually I do need a few things, I heard the weather is going to be pretty good most of our trip but parts could be hit or miss, Johnathan smiled sounds great, hey what do you say we head out later this afternoon then after we can head off to

ling Cho's for dinner? Max smiled yeah that sounds great I hear there is a game going on, Jennifer shook her head giggling and said, well somethings never change. she looked over Johnathn's shoulder and spotted the freash cut rose that max had laid upon freeways resting spot they buried him at, she smiled winking at Johnathan who looked and noted what she was reffering to, he too missed him as well, he was such a solid part of their lives and one of the best dogs you could ever have. he moved towards her and took her in arms, he knew they could use a shower and a change of clothes since they pretty much rolled out of bed and tossed on some clothes to go drive and watch the sun rise. he smiled say Mrs. Hart what do you say we grab a shower and get things ready so we can head off shopping this afternoon, she smiled noting his look which she she knew meant lets go have some fun in the shower before we head off to go shopping with Max.

She smiled wanting it as much as he did, sounds good to me, Max laughed...you two ain't fooling no body.,...you two rabbits dont loose so much time you forget we need to get stuff for our trip, I mean we leave in 3 days. Jennifer smiled shaking her head, grabbing Johnathans hand...Johnathan smiled...dont worry Max we wont, and can you blame me I mean come on, I am married to the most beautiful and sexiest woman in the entire world. Jennifer smiled...come on darling, the two of them hugged max and said they'd be ready in a couple of hours. they would do their shopping then head off for an early dinner. Max smiled sounds good, as active as he still tried to be he tired earlier these days and thought a bite to eat, a quick round of majung and home.

Johnathan and Jennifer ran up stairs for a little fun in the shower before they had to get ready for a day of shopping. They loved their new shower it was very spacious had a bench with a soft top, showers from the ceiling and 4 different jets on the sides. The tub/hot tub was double the size and length of their previous one, plenty of room for two. They had been back home for about a month now and were having fun christening all sorts of places in the house.

Johanthan fired up the shower and had Jennifer naked in seconds, she was pulling at his clothes equally as fast, she stripped him of his boxers the both of them giggleing he pulled her into the shower, their kiss ignited as their desire for eachother was growing by the second, her hands was in his hair, he moaned at the sensation of her next to him, she could feel him hard against her stomach, she smiled and moaned mmm as she reached for him and took him into her hands, she stroked him as he moaned deep pulling her to him even more, he was afraid he'd go before her if she kept it up anymore, he reached for spot causing her to moan, he moved her to where he could grab the soap, latthered up his hands and was now working her to the point she was now begging him not to stop, her hand gripped his arm holding him where he was as he applied the exact pressure and pace that was sending her to the platoe she was so despertate to climb, he knew she was close her grip on his arm was strong, she cried out yes..oh my god...dont stop...he pushed her to a blinding climax, she felt her legs go weak as he supported her she was gasping for air, she stood tunring around to face him.

He smiled as he could see her face was flushed he breathing was still trying to regulate it self, he smiled, he lived for this, he loved to watch her go to that magical place only he knew how to send her to. 25 years together and they still made love like newly weds, he knew her like a book, he knew what she liked and craved, he loved more than anything to send her to that magical place only he knew how to do. They fit together like a glove and thier sex life was explosive. He now was the one in desperate need of relief, her eyes were glossed over and dark with desire for him, she grabbed a hold of him,,oh darling that felt amazing, I want to go there again...I want you to take me to our special place reserved only for the two of us,. I want you inside, me I want to go there again wth you..he knew she was more than ready from her previous climax.

He leaned in kissing her as they moaned at the sensation of their kiss as it heated up, he lifted her up as she slid down over him, taking him inside her, he moaned, oh darling you feel so good around me, she moaned feeling him as they started the rhythm and place that they knew so well, both knowing eachother so well they both knew how to reach that peak together, he was close and she knew it, he was crying out her name with every thrust, he to knew she was almost right there with him, he moved into her spot he knew so well, she cried out..oh yes...how he knew how to find this spot was mind blowing to her but not nearly as mind blowing as the strength of the climax he could give her, she knew he was there, she too was there,..as they both cried out now and hit that peak together.

They rode out the wave as long as possible, he sat her down as they rested against the wall of the shower, the ceiling shower flowed over the top of them like a water fall stream, she looked at him,,,oh darling..that was amazing. He smiled, it most certainly was, he caught his breath...what do you say we go there again.. she giggled...oh my god yes...they spent the next hour this way before getting out of the shower and getting ready. Johnathan had come around the corner from his side of the closet and dressing room he was dressed in black slacks and the white Gucci button up top that Jennifer had recently bought for him for his birthday. he was all clean shaven and had her favorite cologne on, she could smell him the second he came around the corner, he looked sexy as hell, she smiled darling, you're not making it very easy to leave here you know, he smiled moving towards her.

She sat at the vanity fixing up her hair, she was dressed in white slacks with low cut black sweater from versache that was specially designed for her, she wore her new signature perfume which was just released this year to the general public. He kissed into her shoulder and neck..stoping at her earlobe..he whipsered..well neither are you darling, but the good part is my darling, that we're having an early night, what do you say we get our cookies to go, come back here and have some cookies in bed, and let me toss you back on that bed and have my wicked way with this amazing luxurious body of yours? Jennifer leaned against him..looking him in the mirror, oooh yes I cant wait. I love that idea. but I love you darling even more. he kissed into her neck..and I love you to darling. She stood and gave him a deep kiss.

They made their way down stairs, Max was seated at the kitchen table, he had the whole table covered in papers, both of them laughing, well I see he's putting the table to good use organized his gambling rings, just like old times. He was half smiling at half paying attention he was kinda stareing off, he looked a little under the weather, Jennifer who always knew the approach to take with him, smiled..Max are you feeling ok? you didn't loose a fortune did you? He smiled no, I am ok, I think it is just from being up last night I was caught up in some show. Johnathan interjected are you sure you're up to this? We can always go tomorrow? Max never being one to stop anything..Na I am fine, besides I have a game lined up tonight at dinner. Jennifer giggled shaking her head, but noting that he did look a little under the weather, she would be keeping an extra eye on him tonight, so that he didn't over do it.

They had made their way through Rodeo Drive, then headed off to the Beverly Center, Max wanted to get a few things from here as well, they were making pretty good time as they had reservations for 5:30 Johnathan had poked Jennifer a couple of times through out the day noting that Max seemed to move a bit slower than normal but was brushing it off, so they would stall and suggest sitting down so that one or the other could check on something..giving Max a chance to sit and rest longer than he normally would. He tried not to draw attention to their concern, but both had been really watching him that day. They made their way back to the car, and headed off to dinner, like always Max placed his usual order which was going to be made to go, as he snuck tino the back to get in on the game going on behind the scenes.

Johnathan and Jennifer were lost in eachother and enjoying their quiet dinner both chating about how great it was to finally be back at home in their own house, and how excited they were to finally be able to head off for this family vacation that should have taken place months ago. Jennifer was feeding him a bite of shrimp with her chop sticks when the waitress came rushing over to their table, I am sorry to interrupt you, but I think you need to come in the back, I think Max needs to go to the Hospital, he seems very short of breath and is semi playing it off but agreed he thinks he should go just to be safe. They leapt from the table and ran to the back, Johnathan could tell from the door the color in his face and immediately said Max come on Mrs. H and I are taking you over to Ceders to get checked out. Max was starting to feel a little worse and said I think your right Mr. H, but I am sure I am fine..Just a little tired is all. Jennifer knew right away something was up, he was definitely not right. both she and Johnathan moved towards him and helped him up, Johnathan asked for their car to be brought around and were told that everything had already been taken care of that the car was out front and ready for them. Jennifer thanked them as Johnathan helped Max up and they made their way to the car.

They had arrived to the hospital where the staff was ready at the entrance for them, Jennifer had called his doctor and said they were bringing him in, the team was in place and wasited no time in putting him in the wheel chair and whisking him into the the room to be evaluated. Johnathan said he would park the car and be right in, Jennifer followed Max and the staff to the room, they stopped her at the door and said she'd have to wait in the lobby and they would send a nurse when he was able to have them come sit with him in the room. Jennifer leaned over and hugged Max, Mr. H and I will be out here waiting for you Max. He smiled trying to lighten the mood and make her worry a little less, he could see it in her eyes dispite her trying to hide it from him that she was worried about him, he knew she too looked at him like a father and she would do anything for him, she had always taken as good care of him as he did taking care of them.

Johnathan came rushing through the door, Jennifer could see the stress in his eyes and body, even though he never would let anyone see it, he always maintained the " I'm the rock" she knew that Max was the father he never had, he was a very strong figure in his life. She rose from her chair making her way to him as he reached for her taking her into his firm hold, Darling are you ok? I am sorry I had to leave you to deal with all this alone, it took forever to get a parking space I had to hike in from the otherside of the furthest parking lot. Jennifer shook her head, It's fine Darling she took hold of his arm and pulled him to her she knew he was worried but felt him calm in her touch, they wont let us in there right now anyways they are evaluating him now and said they would send the doctor out to get us when they got him into a bigger room and knew what was going on.

Johnathan took the seat next to Jennifer, she had such a calming affect on him, dispite the fact that he was ready to go in there and make heads roll if they were'nt giving Max the best of the best in care. He tried to remain strong, but Jennifer could see the real worry laying deep behind those amazing blue eyes of his, she held his hand and ran her fingers and hand over his back and the back of his hair, Darling I am sure they're giving him the best possible care in there, Johnathan smiled shook his head as he turned to her. his eyes meeting hers which rendered him weak in the knees every time, Mrs. H you're reading my mind again. She giggled...It's because I know you, I love you to the deepest depths of my soul. He leaned over kissed her. I love you to darling. I just want the best and I mean the best possible care for Max out there. I owe him so much. Jennifer smiled..Darling he will, and if we get in there and we feel that there is better care, then together we will get him the best care out there. Johnathan relaxed right away, she was the only person on the planet who could do this to him. They did what they do best, held on to each other, and were the exact comfort and support eachother needed. They held onto eachother sat back and waited for the staff to let them know how he was doing.

It was a good 40 minutes before they saw the Nurse come walking along side the Doctor who was on staff. Jennifer was great at reading people, she was a prize winning author, nothing ever escaped her. She could see the severity of it all from clear down the hallway. she gripped onto Johnathan tighter, knowing he would probably want to take charge of everything and move mountains if this doctor was not up to par in his eyes. Johnathan stood holding Jennifer tight next to him, How's Max? He asked at a loud tone from a far distance, they had not even reached them when he was aleady asking questions. Jennifer gripped his arm as they made their way to meet them, Jennifer reached out her hand Hi, were the Harts. Max is our friend and part of our family. This is my husband Johnathan and my name is Jennifer, he reached and shook their hands, Johnathan tried to remain calm, but once again surpassed on the small talk and asked about Max.

Dr. Ling reached out his hand and introduced himself, I am the chief of cardiology here so I want you to know I am giving Max the best care possible. why dont we step over here into my office were we can sit and talk. Johnathan could feel his heart racing and Jennifer knew he was about to go off on him if he didn't answer his question about how Max wasd doing, in truth she too now was equally as worried and wished he would at least say something. the nurse motioned over the to seats and asked them to sit down and could she bring them anything, coffee water? Jennifer shook her head, as her grip on Johnathan tightened, she could feel him tensing up. No thank you, How is Max? Dr. Ling said he is stable right now, but his heart is weak and I am afraid we need to do surgery on him, I have another part of my team who is going to come do an evaluation tomorrow he is flying in from Dallas. But it's my opinion that he needs his heart valves opened. But it's clear from my findings that Max is suffering from severe aortic stenosis, which means that the that due to failing of blood flow properly he's starting to exhibit the signs of heart failure, that and his already weakend lungs and his heart is working overtime, I am sure that tomorrow when Dr. Hudson arrives that he will conquer with my findings and also suggest Tavar surgery immedietly. Jennifer was making a mental note of it all, as she already knew her husband better than anyone and knew he was sitting there next to her already about to leap from his seat and call in the best cardiologist in the world.

Johnathan tried to remain calm, taking in what was being told to them, he tightened his grip on his wife as to assure her he was right there beside her and would take care of everything, he calmly asked, ok so break this down for me, if Max doesen't receive this surgery what are his optoins?

Dr. Ling looked him square in the eyes, I am afraid that this is a life threatining issue, his heart is failing him now, if we dont perform the operation and replace is valve then we would be looking at most certin death. Jennifer felt Johnathan sink in his seat, she caught the color in his face leave right away. she firmed her grip on him as she thought she was going to burst into tears at any moment. She knew her husband like a well read book, she knew he needed a second to gather his thoughts and feelings before he was able to speak, he was never one to show dispare to anyone other than Jennifer. She felt him ease in her grip, as she barely pushed out the words, so what time frame are we talking? Like how soon would you be needing to do this? and what is the outcome? what can he expect after? He's not the best at slowing down to much.

Dr. Ling smiled, well from the brief time I have just spent with him, I gathered that, and I'd need to do futher tests which we plan on starting first thing in the morning, Dr Hudson should arrive here no later than 12 noon our time tomorrow. but given his weakened state now, he will probably feel so much better that he will want to try and do more than she should at this stage of the game. Hearing the optimistic views of the doctor both Johnathan and Jennifer breathed a sigh of relief. Johathan was ready to leap from this seat and make heads roll in oder to fly in the best doctor Jonathan could find. Jennifer was eager to go see Max and knew that Johnathan was about to leap out of his seat and call in the troops to come save the day.

Jennifer smiled, Thank you for everything I think my husband and I have a pretty clear picture of what is in store. can we see Max now? Dr. Ling looked at the nurse and asked? do you know if they have him setteled in ICU yet? Nurse Dodson smiled? I am not sure let me go make sure and I will escort you both up there now. generally theyonly allow in one guest at a time as to not overwhelnm the patient, but in your case I will have them write it in that you two can go in together. let me go check his status and I'll be right back. She left to go check on the status of Max in ICU. Dr. Ling could tell how much they loved him just from watching their reaction, he looked on taking a breath, do you have any questions you want to ask? Concerns?

Johathan felt Jennifer's arm rubbing his back as he calmed in the wake of her touch, he took in a breath? Max is like a father to me, he had to stop and take a breath as he just about broke into tears, something he never showed anyone, outside of his wife, behind closed doors. Jennifer also fought back the tears as she felt the deep emotion and hurt pouring from her husband, as bad as she wanted answers to her question's she more wanted some alone time with her husband. She simply replied no I think you explanined it rather well for now, I think what we would really like is a momment alone to take it all in and we really want to go see Max as soon as possible. Dr. Ling smiled sure why dont you both stay here take a momment alone and I will we will send for you as soon as Max is in his bed, I need a momment to prep the staff as well and call and brief Dr. Hudson for his arrival in the morning. He stood and excused himself, Johnathan could barely look up, he was caught between pouring his guts out to his wife and ready to leap into action calling Liz to call in the troups, he was sure that he was going to get Max not only the most renoun cardiologist in the USA but in the world, he didn't care what it cost or who had to do what to make it happen, but heads were about to roll and Max was going to get the best care possible.

Once they were alone, Jennifer stood she kept her grip on her husband who was sitting with this arms rested on his knees and his hands where holding his head as he looked down towards the ground caught between emotions of the fear of loosing Max and the mighty Johnathan Hart who would move mountian's to get what he wanted when necessary. Jennifer knelt down in front of him, placing her hands on his knees, she reached with the other hand and moved it up into his cheek and into his hair, he calmed to her touch, and they pushed the door shut on the world around them, his grip went around her waist and he pulled her into his embrace, he drew her into his arms and held her tight, she melted into his grip, her hand reaching in to the back of his neck and moving into the back of his head, she held him tight to her, she heard his fear in his voice as he said, Max has to pull through this! I am going to get him the best cardiologist the world as to offer. Jennifer nodded her head, she expexcted nothing less out of her amazing husband, I know darling. she hugged him tight as he pulled her tight into him, his tears of fear escaped onto her shoulder as they both said a silent prayer to please spare their beloved Max.

Johnathan and Jennifer stood just down the hall from ICU, Max was being set up in his room he had asked for soemthing to eat since he had not really had a chance to eat anthing yet. Johanthan was on the phone with one of his contacts, he was famous for helping out others all the time, all anyone ever had to do was ask and he would move mountian's for those he cared about, this also resulted in quite a list of people he had to go to when he needed the favor returned. Johnathan had secured a appointment with Dr. Tejas Patel, Jennnifer heard Johnathan repeatedly thank him for coming so quickly and not to worry about anything that the Hart Jet would pick him up personally and that he could stay in their beach house in Malibu, the lease was still in use and the house was currently empty as Johnathan and Jennifer and Max moved back home to their willow pond home the second it was ready enough for them to live there again.

The ICU Nurse motioned for them to come on down, Jennifer motioned to Johnathan as to not interrupt him and his setting up getting this plan of of his moving in full swing, Johnathan noted they were able to go in and see Max and smiled at Jennifer, then reaching for her hand and pulling her to his open arms, he thanked Dr. Patel once again and said they would see him first thing in the morning. Johnathan called Liz quickly to set everything up, she said she would take care of everything and make sure that Dr. Patel and the best care on the plane ride to Los Angeles. she told him you just be with Max and your wife, I will take caer of everything else. He smiled and thanked her again, then hung up his cell and tossed it in his jacket pocket. Jennifer reached for him and said come on darling lets go see Max you can tell me later what you have going on right now with this persom you're personaly having flowin in tomorrow morning.

Max sat in his bed, sipping on his soup and crackers, he was grumbling he'd rather have a steak and who made this soup? It had no taste and the crackers tasted like they came from the dishwasher. Jennifer giggled shaking her head...Max..are you giving these poor nurses a hard time already? Max grumbled no, it's this lousey food, I mean who cooks for these people, you would think at these prices to stay here they would have at least once decent cook. Johnathan who had been on that same side not too long ago when he was stuck there in the bed while healing from his surgery on his lungs and ribs from being hurt in the earthquake, shook his head...Max..I know what you're talking about, but since it's too late to send out for something what do you say you eat it and I'll bring you what ever you want from where ever you want first thing in the morning?

Max shook his head,what ever you say Mr. H, but this stuff is really lousey, he took another bite and said ok folks what's the verdict? how long before they let me out of this joint? how can I keep on my games from this place? Jennifer shook her head and giggled, Max..Johnathan couldn't help but laugh too, Max, you concentrate on getting well..the games will be there when you get home. Max smiled, but turned serious, they tell me I need a new valve? I guess this old one has tinkered out? Johnathan interjected, Max dont worry about a thing, I have the best cardiologist in the world flying in first thing in the morning to come give his opinion. Max shook his head..Mr. H, I am 94 years old, are you sure you want to be flying in such skilled people I am sure they have better things to do then come see some old man who's just living on borrowed time. Johnathan stopped him, Max..you deserve the best and the best is what we're going to get you. Max smiled he did feel a little better knowing that he was going to get a second or third opinion on what his chances were. He smiled looking at them, both and caught the serious look on their faces, as they stared at him sitting in the bed, he lightened the mood by saying, ok you two...it's getting late and you two would normally be up in your room or god knows where in the house doing your favorite thing, why dont you two go home and I'll rest up here, besides Nurse meany over there has been looking at her watch for the last 10 minites,. I take it visiting hours are now over, Jennifer smiled, Max our place is here with you! They can look at their watches, and stare all they want. Johnathan smiled that's right! He smiled feeling tired, well to tell ya the truth this soup filled me up, and now between that and the meds I am feeling a little sleepy, I will turn in here and you two head home and check on JR. god only knows what he's into by now. Johnathan smiled...yeah that's right..I almost forgot..they walked over and hugged Max, ok we will head home..ONLY because you said you're going to go to sleep now, but we will be back first thing in the morning. they hugged him and left to go home.

Max took a deep breath, he looked around the room and was very still and quiet, as if listening to someone speak to him, although there was only the nurse at the desk right outside his room. He sat that way for a while, then he hit the button for her to come into the room, she leaped from her chair entering the room, she smiled are you ok? Can I bring you something? I see you didn't eat to much of your soup, would you like me to heat it up for you again? Max smiled no thank you, but I could use some help if you can call this number and ask him to please call me in the morning when he gets into his office that would be great, he's on a different time zone so I know he's not at the office. She smiled sure can I get you anything else? Max smiled, just a pen and notepad if you got one, thank you. She took his tray and sat it on the table outside his door for the orderly to come pick up, walked over to her desk and grabed a yellow notepad and a pen and returned it to Max. He thanked her and she headed back out to her desk. Max sat up as best he could and pulled the table over him and began to write some notes.

It was about 9:00 when Johanthan and Jennifer walked in the front door of thier willow pond home, Jr was beyond excited to see them, Jennifer could see the fear and concern in Johnathan's eyes, now that they were home, he was away from the outside world and with her alone, he was starting to let some of his true emotions out, Jennifer ran her hand soothing his back and into his hair and cheek, darling how's about you go sit and relax while I run and feed Jr. real quickly, then I will whip us up a strong drink and we can snuggle up on the couch? He smiled, drawing her into his arms he held her close, nah how about I whip us up a drink while you get Jr fed that way I dont have wait as long to hold you in my arms. She leaned in kissing him, sounds good my sexy bartender. I'll be right back, she looked down at Jr. who was leaping all over the place she knew it was past his dinner but also he was probably looking for Max to walk in the door still. She smiled come on boy, Max will be home before we know it, lets go heat you up your dinner, she turned and headed into the kitchen from the foyer side of the house, Johanthan moved towards the livingroom and headed over to the full bar and made he and Jennifer a couple of brandy's. He moved towards the piano picking up a picture of Max, he lost himself in looking at it, thinking back on the day he'd met him, and what he never expected to happen was discovering the father figure he thought he'd never have. He and Jennifer had been together a little over 25 years but he and Max went back even longer, he was the one who helped turn his life around, and he was the one who put him on track for becoming the successful business man he was today. If it wasn't for Max there would be no Hart Industries, and he doubted he would have the true meaning of his life Jennifer. He was certain he'd be in jail or doing bottom of the barrel jobs to get by.

As he sat lost in thoughts Jennifer and walked in the room she saw him and knew he was upset, she smiled walking over picking up their glasses off the bar and walking over the the couch, she sat them on the table and climbed up on the couch next to him, wrapping her arms around him tight she kissed into his neck, I love you darling. He smiled the feel of her next him was instantly calming to him, her grip on him was firm, they seemed to melt into one body, he took a long breath, and held her to him, Oh darling what are we going to do if something happens to Max? Jennifer teared up, well we haven't yet,and all we can do is stay positive and strong for Max and eachother. He's got the best medical team here on the west coast and you're flying in the best cardiologist in the world, he's getting the best care possible. Johnathan nodded his head, exhaled in comfort, then shook his head, how do you always know what to say and do to make me feel so much better? she smiled, I know you, and I love you to the deepest depths of my soul. I know we will get through this for Max, we will do it because we have each other to to help us through it. He coudn't help but tear up, I love you darling and as always you're right. he kissed her then reached over her and took their glasses, handed her's to her and said to Max and us, she smiled noting his nearing tearing up, cheers, they clinked glasses sipped an she ran her fingers over the back of his head, soothing him into a state of comfort only she could do.

The next morning, Shiela had arrived to look out over the staff, and take care of Jr. she had breakfast ready for them waiting when they walked into the kitchen half asleep, neither one looking very well rested, and for the first time ever it was not due to them spending most of the evening making love, she could see the deep concern for Max, she too was feeling the same way, even though she had only known him such a short time compared to them, she too knew what a remarkable man Max was and she knew how much he loved them, and how much they loved him. He was definitely wasn't just a house man, he was family and she knew that both looked at him like a father. She felt so helpless but knew the best way to help Max was to look out after then and Jr the way he does, she had their coffee poured and ready just the way they both like it, and she made them a light breakfast knowing that neither one was probably hungry but needed the fuel for the long day ahead with all the specialists and plans for what was already stated as much needed surgery.

Jennifer smiled as she was walking into the kitchen clinging on to her husband. Johanthan to smiled..oh thank you Shiela you didn't have to go to such trouble, Mrs. Hart and I will be leaving soon for the hospital I have the Hart jet due to land in 3 hours, Shiela smiled yes as a mater of fact I do, so your drive there is about and hour and a half give or take with traffic, so you both need a decent meal in you to get you through the day. Jennifer hugged her and thanked her, you're right. They sat down and picked up the paper, they were both big on world news and subscribed to the Los Angeles times, the Washington post, and the NY times. Jennifer dished up Johanthan's plate while he was reading over the paper she knew he was half paying attention to what he was reading, he smiled tossed it aside and said looking at his now full plate, thank you darling. she kissed his hand, of course darling, she dished up and they ate their breakfast, mid stream Liz called. Johnathan picked up the phone, Hi Liz what's up? She let him know that everything he asked for was in order and that she received a call that the flight was going to land a little earlier than orginally thought since they had some good winds and picked up some speed in flight. Johnathan smiled thank you, we'll leave in 20 minutes. Jennifer over heard and stood to get ready. Shiela smiled and said, you know I am praying for Max to, you two dont worry about a thing here or worry about Jr. I will take care of everything, dinner will be in the fridge ready for you to pop in the oven to heat up and I will take Jr home tonight that way you dont have to worry about him being left home alone if you're later than you expected to be, Jennifer smiled oh Sheila thank you so much and I'm sure that Jr. will love it I know he adores the kids. Johnathan walked up, darling we better hurry and get ready I guess they made up some speed in the air so they'll be landing sooner than expected. Jennifer smiled taking his arm, I just have to grab my purse. they exited towards the livingroom and said goodbye to Shiela.

Max sat on the phone for the better part of 30 min, the nurse had brought him the phone and mailed off the letters he asked her to put in the mail first thing that morning. He hung up the phone as his team of doctors came in, both and been in a meeting all morning going over his records and tests, both agree that he needed the surgery ASAP, they had it scheduled for 3 that afternoon. Max asked so if I dont get this surgery what other choice do I have? both looked him right in the face and said we would have to give you a week at best to live. Max looked at them, well those odds are sure not good. Now I know Mr. and Mrs. H I am sure that they have someone flying in this morning to also give us an opinion, both of them nodded yes, actually you're getting an evaluation from the best cardiologist in the world this morning, they are flying him in this morning, he called us last night to ask for copies of your reports. Max smiled well that's just the thing..Mr. H doesen't exactly lay back and take anything lightly without calling in the best of the best for a second opinion. They smiled well they certainly do care about you that's obvious. So why dont you relax, why dont you order what ever you want for breakfast because after an hour you wont be able to have anything else till after surgery. Max grumbled...can I order out? both of the doctors started laughing. Sure why not. They exited and said they would stop by after their meeting.

Jonathan and Jennifer pulled right up to the landing strip just as the Hart jet had landed and met up doctor Patel, they loaded his stuff in their car and hopped in and headed for the hospital, while in the car, Jennifer asked all the right questions, she was great at that and Johnathan loved it. he sat in the back of the Bently, well Mr and Mrs. Hart I have to say that based on the findings of the doctors he's got now and the files they have sent me and our briefing this morning, I have to say that so far I agree that surgery is needed right away. I will know more once I get there and see the final records and see him for myself but I have to agree that without it he will have maybe a week at best to live, Jennifer felt her heart sink and her eyes filled with tears, Johnathan turned white as his grip on the wheel firmed and his foot pushed harder on the accelorater. Jennifer reached over rubbing his arm. All went silent for the rest of the car ride there.

Once they arrived Dr. Patel asked if he could have a little time alone with Max prior to them coming in the room, they agreed, and sat in the hallway waiting to see Max. Jennifer tried not to cry but the tears sprang to her eyes once she and Johnathan were alone. he to choaking back the tears as the fear sat in that this operation was the only chance to save his life. Jennifer ran her fingers over his shoulder in her normal soothing manor, he pulled her as close to him as possible considering the arms of the chairs that separated them from fully connecting. He leaned over kissing into her hair. I love you darling. She clung to him, I love you to darling, and we will get through this, you and I, because were together and togther we can take on anything that comes our way. He smiled you got that right beautiful. They held tight together as they waited for Dr. Patel to finish his evaluation with Max. It was a good 30 minutes before Dr. Patel motioned for them to come on inside, both were eager to go see Max, Johnathan stood and wrapped his arm around Jennifer who clung to him as they walked into the room, both staying strong for Max and determined to help give him the strength to get through this.

They entered the room both were excited to see Max, he looked great, if they had not been tol he had this they would never suspect a thing. they both walked over and hugged him and said good morning, Jennifer smiled, how are you feeling Max? I see you talked youre way out of eating this hospital food and got them to let you send out for a decent meal. Max smiled yeah well they said I cant have anything after this and they wanted to make sure I had something, and we all know I ain't about to eat this hospital food. Johnathan laughed. yes this sounds like the Max we all know. Dr. Patel smiled watching on he could tell how much the Harts loved Max, he said Max do you want me to talk to them about the plan of action or would you like me to leave you alone so that you can do it? Both Johnathan and Jennifer got nervous. He said nah you are better than me at explain this medical mumbo jumbo. Dr. Patel asked them to sit down and he would explain the whole process.

They all sat around Max as he explained the surgery, He was going to have a great team in there with him so he was going to be in the best of hands, because he needed a few valves replaced the surgery would take 4 or more hours. The OR was booked and ready for them at 3 so hopefully by 7 he'd be out. Max said well looks like going to be a long snooze for me, he was laughing to try lighten the mood. Johanthan could feel his anxiety level at an all time high, Jennifer's was to, she clung to Johnathan trying to hold it and him together. Dr. Patel said he expected him to be just fine and that yes think of it as a day to catch up on some sleep. Dr. Patel asked if anyone had any questions, all shook their head no, Johnathan stood and shook his hand, I cant thank you enough for coming here like this and for assisting this surgery, I feel so much better knowing you're going to be right there performing the sugery. He nodded his head, it's my pleasure and you all try to relax, everything will be just fine. He exited the room.

Johnathan walked over to the bed and sat next to Max, so you know if you wanted a little pampering all you had to do was ask, Jennifer started laughing as did Max, well you know I ain't one to pass up getting waited on hand and foot by some beautiful nurse. Jennifer shook her head, ok.. since your surgery isn't for a few hours yet what do you say we play a game of Gin? I still need to try and win back my huge loss from last week. Johnathan yeah me to, I think was out what $500.00? Jennifer giggled hey me to. Max laughed your, on, she reached into her purse and grabed a deck of cards, Johnathan shook his head laughing, darling what else you got in there? how about a soctch and soda? she laughed..sorry darling that I cant do. Max said what about my cigar? she giggled no I cant do that either, come on you two. she tossed the deck to Johnathan deal darling. They pulled up chairs and sat around max using his table on his bed.

An hour later both Johnathan and Jennifer were out 300.00 between the two of them, Max said I dont know why I have to have this surgery today, I think I'm on a roll, I need to head to reno instead. Johnathan shook his head...NO deal Max, you can make it up when we go to Monteral, I am sure you have several games lined up by now? Max looked at him.. how did you know that? who's calling you? is it my bookie? Johnathan laughed, No Max I mean come on I know you, We know you, looking at Jennifer and winking. Max looked on semi annoyed, yeah ok now I dont want to hear anything about my being predictable. Jennifer tried not to giggle, nah Max not at all. here deal she tossed him the deck. Max dealt the cards as they chated the game away.

It was now about an hour before the surgery, they had had a great afternoon playing cards, Johnathan got ready to deal and Max stopped him...that's enough..I want to tell you both something, Jennifer looked at Johnathan like what was he about to say? He looked at them all serious, now you two both know I ain't the best at exactly the most talkitive person when it comes to expressing my feelings, but I want you both to know how much it has meant to me to be such a big part of your lives all these years, most couples dont want some third party hanging around but you two allowed me to stay in your home and be witness to the greatest love story I have ever seen or known exisited. Jennifer teared up and gripped Johnathans arm who also drew her closer to him to help calm him as well, Johnathan trying to choke back the tears, smiled Max we wanted you with us, we talked about this all time, neither Mrs. H and I could ever imagine not having you with us, you're part of us, your part of the family. Max smiled I know that, and for that I just have to say thank you again, It's been such an honor to be apart of your lives and watch you come full circle into the life that you always wanted but never had.

Johnathan gripped Jennifer closer, he was really fighting back his tears, he took a deep breath, Max...you are the reason for it all, if it wasn't for you believing in me and for pushing me into making better choices I would have never gone to college and started the company, if I had not done that then I would also not have been at the Ritz in London that day buying kensington motors if I had not done that then I would have never met the love of my life he turned to Jennifer who was now streaming tears, she leaned in and kissed him, I love you.

He was about to loose it himself when Jennifer knowing him like a book took over the conversation giving him a chance to get it together, Max you know you're father my father never could be, if it was not for you my amazing husband would have still felt alone and abandoned and alone. You are what lead our souls to find eachother. Johnathan smiled and said Max you're like the father I never had. Max reached for both their hands and squeezed them and you two are like the kids ain't never had.

The nurse came in and interupted their moment, Max smiled ok you two, enough of this emotional stuff..I got to get this surgery over with so we can take this trip, I got some plans I am excited for. They smiled, us to. Max laughed..yeah yeah rabbits I am sure you do, say if I am going to be in surgery for over 4 hours I am sure you two can head back to the house and take care of business and be back here before I wake up, and dont even think about trying to use this here bed, you two will be banded from the hospital. Jennifer was beat red and giggling. Johnathan smiled..winking at her..well the thought had crossed my mind, as he was looking to lighten the mood and aid in bringing a little laughter to the conversation, Jennifer shook her head..Johnathan.

The nurse only heard the tail end of the conversation and couldn't help but laugh, ok I am not sure what you people are talking about or planning but there will be no funny business going on in here while Max is up in sugery. Now here I need you two to go wait in the hall while I prep him to head down to the OR, I will send for you both in a few minutes. Max started to flirt with her, yeah you two..see you in a minute, me and this beautiful nurse have some business to attend to. Johnathan started laughing as Jennifer shook her head looking at the nurse and Max and pulled Johnathan by the arm to the hallway.

While in the hallway Johnathan hugged Jennifer tight to him, He is such a remarkable man. Johnathan said as he held Jennifer tightly in his arms. She clung to him, burring her head in his chest, he certainly is darling. They held eachother closer. both lost track of time when the nurse came out and said they were free to go in but she had given him a seductive that was the start of the meds to put him under for surgery so he was already getting sleepy.

They enterned the room and stood by his bed, Max was just about asleep, he opened his eyes and said ok you two..get those cards delt. I'll see you and will bet you that I can put you both out another 200 bucks. Johnathan gripped his arm and said your on Max. Jennifer leaned in and hugged him, we'll just see about that...when you wake up. she felt the tears spring to her eyes and didn't want him to see it so she hugged him and quickly turned the other way. Johnathan caught her and knew she was about to burst into tears he saw the fear in her eyes, he to was scared, but wanted Max to take every ounce of strength he had to come through this just fine so they could take their family vacation to Monteral. He leaned in and hugged him to, see you in a few hours Max. Max smiled love both. they both muttered trying to hold back the tears, smiled and said we love you to. He smiled and drifted off to sleep, as the orderly walked in the room and started to prep him and his bed to wheel him down to the OR, Jennifer stood with back to them facing the window, they wheeled him out and the nurse could see that they were worried she smiled and said we hae a private lounge next to the OR how about you two can feel free to wait in there, it wont be in use at all today so you will hae it all to your selves, and in the mean time he's going to be in there for 4 hours or more so if you two wanted to go home and rest or go get something to eat you have plenty of time. Johnathan smiled thank you very much. she exited leaving them alone.

Johnathan watched them wheel Max out of the room and followed them to the door, he fought back his tears and said..take good care of him. The orderly and the nurse said only the best of the best care for Max. Johnathan watched as they took him down the hallway, he was now alone and knowone was watching as the lump in his throat was now pushing its way out and made him unable to hold back and a few tears escaped his eyes, Jennifer was now standing right behind him she knew he was holding back as long as he could, he turned and there stood the love of his life, her beautiful hazel tear filled eyes and incredibly beautiful face stared at him, love was written all over it, she shook her head and dove in his arms, holding him tight running her fingers and into the back of his hair and rubbing his back. he held her tight, neither one needed to say a word, as their emotions and connection said it all. This was one of the unique things about them and their deep undying love for eachother, they shared and talked about everything, they held nothing back from one another, and there was times when words were not necessary it was all said in the way they held eachother and knew what the other needed in the exact moment they needed it. Soulmates are like that. their souls knew and acted upon it.

They must have stood in that room for a good 20 minutes like this, Johnathan pulled back and looked at her, he wiped her tears away and said, well I know that neither one of us want to leave here to go home, are you hungry at all? She smiled and shook her head no, I dont think I could eat a thing right now. How about you darling? she smoothed out the sides of his hair, he shook his head no, but I could use some coffee, how about you? she smiled yes that is exactly what I am wanting to, what do you say we go get some in the lounge then take a walk around outside and get some freash air then we can head back to the lounge by the OR incase Max gets out early, he kissed her, I love how much we always think alike. They linked their arms around eachother and headed to get some coffee.

It was about 3.5 hours in and Shilea called Jennifers cell phone, she picked it up and asked if everything at the house was alright? Yes she smiled her end of the phone I am locking up now and JR is packed and ready for his sleep over, I made you two dinner it's in the fridge, the oven is set all you have to do is start it and pop it in. Jennifer smiled, oh Shiela you're the sweetest ever, thank you so much. She got quiet..how's Max? Jennifer took a cleansing breath well we haven't heard so we know he's still in surgery. She took a breath to, I'll be praying for him, he sure is a good man. Jennifer smiled he is in deed. They hung up, Johnathan asked if anything was wrong Jennifer pulled him to her, nope Shiela has everything taking care of, Jr is packed and ready for his sleep over, I am sure her kids will wear him out he's going to have a great time, she has dinner ready when we get home, we just have to pop it in the oven. Johnathan smiled she is really a life saver isn't she? Jennifer said yes she is wonderful, speaking of which it's been 3.5 hours what do you say we head to the lounge by the OR and wait there incase Max is out soon. Johnathan smiled you're reading my mind Mrs. Hart, she winked at giggled...I'll let you read mine tonight when we get home. He pulled her by the arm...I can already read it, and yes I'll do all of that and lots more. She shook her head..mmmm I cant wait. they headed down to the lounge.

It was another hour both of them were checking their watches, Johnathan said well it sure is taking longer than 4 hours...Jennifer took a breath..well they said it could be over 4 hours and were at about 4.5 now and we dont know exactly what time they stated because we forgot to ask when he got the update that they had the staff all in place and he was doing fine so far. They moved towards the window, looking out Jennifer ran her hand up and down his back soothing his nerves. They could see from the glass window the coradore that led to the OR where Max was they saw Dr. Patel and the nurse coming out and heading up the hallway, Johnathan smiled look there's Dr. Patel Max is out...I bet there comming to give us the detail's now, they both got excited and turned towards the door waiting for them to walk in.

Dr. Patel walked in side by side with the nurse, his face was white, as was the nurse, Jennifer being the top journalist she was, instantly knew something was very wrong., she gripped Johnathans arm so tight he turned and saw her expression and then looked at Dr. Patel..he looked at him..How's Max? Dr. Patel looked down towards the floor, how about we sit down here...Johnathan frooze solid to the ground...No, how's Max? Dr. Patel shook his head, I am sorry,,,Jennifer felt her knees go weak, she could feel Johnathan waver to and instantly went into take care of him mode. She pulled him back to the chairs and they sat, not once letting go of thie grip they had on eachother..Johnathan was white. he couldn't speak, Dr. Patel stood, we were about to close and he went into heart failure, we spent 30 minutes trying to save him but his heart was just not strong enough. I am so very sorry I know how much he means to you. Neither one could speak..both were in shock and trying to process what was being said as reality. He said I know this is a shock, we will give you some time alone if you have any questions just come to the nurses station and someone will locate me. Johnathan was fighting as hard as he could to remain the mighty powerfuly strong Johnathan Hart. he mearly kept his head looking towards the ground, and nodded his head. Jennifer had tears flowing from her cheeks she smiled and said thank you Dr. Patel we know you did everything possible, but I think right now my husband and I need a momment alone. He nodded his head and turned and guided the nurse out of the room and himself shutting the door behind them.

Johnathan sat in the silence of the room, his grip on his wife still firm. Jennifer stood and knelt down in front of him. she lifted his face to meet her's, his eyes were filled with tears, their eyes met and she dove into his arms and held him tight against her. He hugged her to him and both broke down into tears leaning on eachother for comfort both were sobbing as they held eachother close. They sat in that room alone for a good 45 minutes before Johathan stood and said.. I better go see what I need to do. Jennifer, wrapped her arms around his waist, looking into his somber blue eyes.. No, We'll go see what we need to do. She stood up and knew her husband was not in his strongest state, she was not about to let him take this on alone, she stood firm being the pillar of strength he needed and he was for her. both stood and reached and held their arms around eachother, and walked out of the lounge.

Johnathan found the nurse and asked fror Dr. Patel he was just behind the curtian of the station and came out, he felt horrible this was the part of his job he hated the most. Johathan asked what he needed them to do? Dr Patel said the staff takes care of everything we know that when things are unexpected like this that people are not prepaired so we will send him down stairs and you can make the arrangements tomorrow. generally the funeral home you choose takes care of everything so you sould'nt have to worry about anything. Johnathan fought to process these detail's it all seemed like some nightmare it was far from what his mind was able wrap itself around. Jennifer felt the exact same way she nodded her head and said thank you, my husband and I will take care of everything first thing in the morning. Dr Patel asked.. would you like to see him before they take him down stairs?

Johnathan and Jennifer remained silent as both once again tried to process what was really happening, Jennifer knew exactly what Johnathan was feeling and about to say and spoke for the both of them, as she could see he was on the verge of once again loosing it. she rubbed his back and said...no I think my husband and I both feel like the vision we both want to hold fresh in our minds is of us playing cards with him in his room like we all were a few hours ago. Johnathan looked at her and smiled..nodding his head..he looked at Dr. Patel yes that is exactly the way I want to think about him. Dr. Patel smiled I understand, you two go home and dont worry about a thing here ok. we will take good care of him till you make the arrangements tomorrow. Johnathan thanked him and was more than ready to get out of that hospital, he just wanted to go home lock the door and shut out the world around them and be alone with Jennifer. He needed her more than ever and he knew she needed him just as much. they needed to be alone without the outside world being around them.

The drive home was very quiet and very somber, Jennifer kept her eyes and hand on him at all times, running her fingers over this head and rubbing his shoulder and arm, she smiled as they pulled into the drive way and she reached for the opener, he sure loved being back home, and really loved our new security system, Johnathan smiled he sure did. I am so glad that they got the house done when they did, it's a very peaceful feeling knowing he was able to see the house complete and be living back here in the house he loved so much. Jennifer smiled I think so to darling. Johnathan stopped to put in the passcode they had double secured the house when knowone was there. it cleared the rest of the way and they made their way up the 3 mile streatch to the house, It was dark and looking like they were going to get a rain storm, neither one had paid much attention to the weather reports in a couple of days. They parked in front of the house Johnathan walked around and opened Jennifer's door. He helped her out and put his arm around her as they walked towards the front door, he reached in his coat pocket and pulled the keyes, Jennifer went to the once side and punched the access code to clear the house alarms, Johnathan opened the door and they went in shutting the door behind them. Both stopping and listening to the quiet. Johnathan was somber and said..it's going to be hard to get used to not having Max here to great us when we get home, Jennifer smiled her eyes tear filled I know I was thinking about the same thing. they made their way to the family room and stopped and looked around.

Johnathan looked towards the kitchen I dont know if I can go in that room? Jennifer smiled rubbing his arm, I know me to? Are you hungry? I can order out? He smiled no darling not at all, how's about I whip us up a drink and we can snuggle on the couch? She smiled that was exactly what I had in mind to. He moved towards the bar and smiled at her.. A double martini? She smiled yes..he knew she needed a strong drink, he did to. he poured himself a double scotch and soda he carried them to the couch and she kicked off her shoes and took her drink and sat down, he did the same and snuggled up with her. both looked at eachother lifting their glasses, to Max.

They clinked and took a nice big sip, both needing that boost and numbing agent right now, Jennifer looked over her shoulder towards the piano only to find that the cleaning staff forgot to put the pic back in it's proper location when dusting today..it was a picture of Max holding Jr in front of their house the day they moved back in. Jennifer smiled tearing up, she reached for the pic and laid back in Johnathans arms, taking another long sip off her drink at this point Johnathan to was already half way through his drink, he sat and looked at the picture that Jennifer sat on the cofee table this still feels so unreal. Jennifer snuggled into him, it does to me to darling. He held her tight, I keep waiting for him to walk into the room on us, to see if we need anything else. Jennifer teared up, I know me to. or tease us about giving him fair warning if we planned on getting so carried away that we would'nt make it to our room so he was going to make sure when he went to his room he had no plans of leaving it or the kitchen. but that he'd more than likely come out with ear plugs just incase he were to hear things going on that he should'nt. Johnathan laughed, but then suddenly got quiet, he tossed back his drink, while looking at Jennifer's she had at best one or two sips left? He kissed into her cheek, how's about I get us another drink darling? Jennifer smiled nodding her head, yes that would be great thank you darling, he moved towards the bar and whipped them up another strong drink, he grabbed some nuts and some of the pretzles tossed them into the bowl and brought it all over, he said just incase we want something since neither one of us are really that hungry nor can we walk into the kitchen right now. she reached for her glass and moved over for him to come snuggle with her, she reached over the back side of the couch and grabbed the blanket hanging over the side and tossed it over them, as he resuemed his place behind her taking her into his warm embrace.

Jennifer knew Johnathan was trying to remain strong for her, she rolled up in his arms looking up into his beautiful blue eyes, darling were going to get through this, becase we have eachother. He smiled hugged her tight kissing her lips, he lost himself in her, he just needed to escape from what was going on around them and loose himself in her, with her it was always happy, she was always his comfort zone. She was the one person he never could get enough of, he could spend 24 hours a day with her 7 days a week and never grow tired of it. Infact they had preferd to be this way since day one. They lost themselves in their deep kiss, allowing themselves this time away from such deep sadness. Johnathan a few minutes later said..what do you say we take our drinks and head upstairs to the hottub bath, toss in some bubbles and relax in the jets? She smiled, that's exactly what I had in mind. how about we fire up the gas fireplace to. He climbed out of the blanket taking her by the hand, you're every wish is my command.

They were relaxed in the hot tub, Jennifer had it loaded with bubbles and relazing oils, Johnathan laid back against the pillow with her laying up against him, both sipping on the last of their drink, Johnathan sighed he was thinking about Max, Jennifer felt the change in his body and asked...are you ok darling? He held her closer, yes I was just thinking about what I was talking to Max about today, he teared up, I wouldn't have any of this darling if it wasn't for him, I can't imagine what my life would have been like had I not had you darling, you and Max are what changed it all for me. He cupped her face as the emotions took hold of him, I cant ever loose you darling, I could'nt live without you, Max was the father I never had, I feel like I lost all that part all over again, I could never survive loosing you to, she wiped her tears, I could never live without you either, but we kissed on Klayman,s bridge remember...I believe the legend, they died the same night in the same bed.

Johnathan kissed her breathless, then looked at her wiping her tears as tears came to his own eyes, Max was such an amazing man. I owe him so much. Jennifer smiled..darling he knew how much you loved and cared for him, I felt the same way, when I lost my father he was so attentive and was as he's always been right there giving that fatherly advice and often it was far better than my fathers. I am going to miss him so much, he smiled me to, both had tears spilling from their eyes and held eachother close and cried. They comforted eachother through the pain and sorrow then later hopped out of the tub and made their way towards their bed, Johnathan handed Jennifer his top to his Pjs, she loved to ware is tops, he wore the bottoms and they hopped into their bed and immediately snugled up together, she was emotionaly exhausted as was he, they instantly feel asleep dispite their minds still trying to grasp the concept that Max was gone.

The next morning Johanthan awoke first he could feel he still had a solid grip on Jennifer, as if he was scared she was going to be taken away, he had a grip on her protecting her from anything that came their way. She must have been feeling it to because she didn't even stir when he pulled her in tighter, she was in a deep relaxing sleep, he didn't want to waken her so he kept still and just stayed in the moment of feeling her warm safe and sound in his arms. He thought, god I love her so much, if anything ever happened to her, it better happen to me to because I could'nt and would'nt ever live in a world without her. His mind turned to Max, he just couldn't get past the reality that he was gone, the man who pulled him from the trenches, believed in him and cared enough to show him the right path to lead and follow, that path not only led to him finding the father he never knew he would have in Max, but it lead to him finding this soulmate and complete and only reason for living, his beloved Jennifer. They were the only family he needed from that moment on, he never really entertained the thoughts of who he was or where he came from or who his parents were or where they were, his life began and ended with Jennifer, he no longer longed for that father figure, he found it in Max, this was not to say that if for some reason he ever found answers to his past it would'nt hold meaning, but he no longer looked or cared or thought about it like he did growing up in the orphanege. He struggled with the thoughts of not coming home and seeing Max or tasting his top notch home cooked meals, or his famous breakfasts meals, while in the last couple years some of that had slowed due to his age, he still over saw that Sheila and the rest of the staff made everything perfect everytime. He felt hungry yet not at the same time, he still couldn't figure out how he was going to walk into their kitchen and not see Max either one pouring their coffee or standing at the stove whipping them all up breakfast or hearing about his previos nights games or date results. It was then that the tears once again came to his eyes and he tried to push off

Jennifer began to awake, she felt Johnathan's firm grip on her and instantly knew why she was sleeping so well, she felt him breathing beneth her, she knew he was awake, for an instant just the thought of his strong arms holding her tight, keeping her safe from any possible harm out there, she felt his love for her all the day down to her soul, her soul was so deeply connected to his, she didn't know where she ended and he began, she was so desperately in love with him, she knew had anything ever happened to him, she'd never last 5 minutes in this world without him beside her. It was that last thought that the realization had hit her, the reality she was waking up to was that Max was gone, she felt Johnathan awake under her, she opened her eyes only to see his dreamy blue eyes looking down on her watching her sleep, they were still filled with their normal love and desire filled look for her, but this time there was sadness behind them, as she knew his mind was drifting between her and his sadness over the loss of Max, smiled looking up at him, good morning darling as she reached up into his hair smoothing out the side, he smiled good morning darling. How did you sleep? She smiled considering everything because you held me so close all night long I slept pretty soundly. He kissed her good.

They lost themseleves in their kiss, they fought to stay in their world because right now the outside world was to painful, It was a short time later that they heard the barking, Jennifer snapped out of it, looking at Johnathan who was so lost in her he had not noticed the sounds from down stairs, she said, oh know, he looked at her what is it darling, she looked at him, we never called Shiela, she's here to get breakfast started and the day going down stairs, Johnathan, looked like he was about to say oh shit, he shook his head. she doesen't know yet. Jennifer shook her head, I dont see how, he looked away like he just didn't want go down there, he looked at her, cant we just stay here for the rest of the day and block all this out? She smiled, I wish. She knew he was just needing sometime with her a little escape before the reality of what neither one wanted to face, and that was letting everyone know what happened and setting up funeral arrangements.

Jennifer ran her fingers over the back of his head then rubbed over his shoulders tell you what, how about you go start us a shower, while I run down stairs and let Shiela know, she can handle the staff, I am going to have her cancel all the house appointments today, and let her go home for the day. Maybe I will see if she can take Jr one more night so we can deal with everything else. I'm sure he's already running around the house looking for Max and we will be so consumed by all that needs to be done we wont be able to give him the attention he needs, Johnathan wasn't one for putting everything on Jennifer but he just couldn't go deal with Sheila right now, he honestly just really wanted an hour to be alone with his wife and to shut out everything around them even for just a short time. He nodded his head ok, I will go run the shower, she smiled kissing him ok, she rolled over and grabbed her bathrobe and tossed it on over Johnathans top and put on her slippers and headed down stairs, Johnathan rolled over in the bed, he looked up as he got out of bed, Max this is going to be so hard to get used to, he moved towards the shower,

Jennifer went downstairs, Sheila was in making coffee, she smiled what did you two eat out? I see you never heated up the dinner? Jr was jumping at Jennifer's feet and for a brief moment she felt overwelmed, she took a deep breath and looked at Sheila. No... how about you sit down for a second, Sheila saw the look and went white...what's wrong Mrs. Hart? Jennifer took a breath.. Things didn't go as we expected last night, We lost Max. Sheila tried not to cry but simply couldn't hold back her tears as she looked at her stunned, No how's that possible I thought they said he'd be ok? Jennifer shook her head also in disbelief, we dont know either, I guess he went into heart failure as they were closing him up from sugery, they tried for a half an hour and couldn't get him to stableize. Jennifer sat holding Jr. scratching his hear and hugging him close, Shiela sat in complete disbelief, she looked towards Jennifer, oh I am so sorry I know how much he means to you and Mr. Hart. I know Max loved you both so much. All he would do everyday is talk about you two and your one of a kind love and marraige. Jennifer teared up to, yes this is incredibly hard, especially for Mr. Hart, which reminds me I need to get back up stairs to him, we have a lot of things to take care of today, we were wondering if you could please cancel any projects going on around here today that require outside help coming over? and I hate to ask you again, but if it is possible can you please take Jr over night once more, so Mr. H and I can go take care of arrangements for Max? Sheila smiled of course, my kids were sad to see him leave today they even begged for him to stay again, they all fought over who he was going to sleep with last night. Jennifer smiled thank you so much. Sheila tried to pull it together, stood and said if you need anything let me know I can help in anyway you need me to, I know Max loved you and wanted only the best for you so I am pretty sure I know how he would want things to go today for you two.

Jennifer smiled, looking on at Sheila, thank you, yes if you could please keep any outside activites and visitors out of here for the day that is key, and taking Jr. here so he doesent feel so negelected, and dont worry about cooking us anything, neither one of us can eat much and we can heat up the dinner from last night. She smelled the coffee brewing, oh but that will be great, Shiela smiled let me pour you two cups and can I at least whip up some sort of breakfast? Jennifer smiled..I dont think so if we can tolorate it I will take care of it later. Shiela smiled ok then let me at least get these cups ready and you do take care of what you need to and let me take care of everything here, I will get it all taken care of and dont worry about Jr, I will take him home and keep him with me, Jennifer smiled, Thank you so much, and dont stress on getting here to early tomorrow I think after what we have to deal with today Mr. Hart and I may not even want to get out of bed till after noon tomorrow. Shiela smiled ok dont worry about a thing, and once again I am so sorry for this huge loss, I to really cared about him, I got close to him over the last couple of years.

She turned and grabed two cups and a tray and poured them their cups of cofee, she knew they werent hungry but grabbed a couple bagels and breakfast danishes max had hidden and put them on the tray as well. she handed it to Jennifer and she smiled thank you, she looked down at Jr, now you be a good boy and daddy and I will be ready for you tomorrow. Shiela smiled now again dont worry about anything here. I will get everything in order and I'll even call you in the morning before I come. Jennifer smiled thank you, I need to get back up to Johnathan and make sure he's doing ok. She headed up stairs, while Shiela poured herself a cup of coffee, and grabbed the phone to start canceling those appointments for the day.

Jennifer walked through the bedroom door, she heard the shower on, she smiled sat the tray down on the table and moved towards the shower, she could see him thorough the walk in shower, his hands were up against the wall his head was resting on the wall, under the wall shower head. She knew he was crying she could hear him, she teared up, and pulled off her robe and pj top, letting it fall onto the floor, she moved towards the entrance of the walk in shower and pushed the button for the over head water stream, she moved behind him wrapping her arms around him, laying her head on his back, she hugged him to her, as he wept.

He felt her arms around him, he turned around seeing her beautiful tear filled hazle eyes, I just lost the father I always wanted. I'm going to miss him so much. Jennifer hugged into him, me to darling, but we will get through this because we've got each other. He smile hugged her closer, yes we will darling. I love you darling. She hugged into him, she felt him calm in her touch and embrace, she too instantly calmed in his arm's, looking up at him, she ran her fingers into his hair darling, I want to escape for a while, can we just shut out everything and everyone and go to our special place, that's reserved just for us? He smiled you're reading my mind Mrs Hart. I just need to be with you there.

Johnathan's body was having its normal reaction to feeling her next to him, he to longed for the escape, he needed to be with her, and her alone. He leaned in kissing her, as their kiss escalated both were clinging onto each other, his hands reaching for the soap, he began to massage and wash her back, she moaned at the sensation of his touch, as she felt him growing and hard against her, her hand reaching for the soap she took him, she reached down and took him in her hand, he moaned feeling her here, she began to move her hand over him, his breathing was increassing as his climax was building, he wanted to take her there first. He moaned...wait, you first. She knew he needed this release, she kept him going..no you first..just let it happen, she stopped and pulled him to the over head water fall turning up the heat, she let the water flow over the top of them, she sat him over the bench and knelt in front of him, she lowered her hands on him and then lowered her mouth over him, he moaned as his eyes rolled back could feel the power of his climax build, he was crying out, oh my god, oh yes..he knew he was about to hit the top, he pulled her to him as her hand kept where it was, he cried out..oh darling..as he hit the top, she watched him as he went over, she knew this is exactly what he needed, where they needed to be, this escape, to be alone if only for a short period. They were exactly where they needed to be.

Johnathan came down from his intense high, looking at her, every part of him now relaxed, all the tension and stress had gone from his body, he was now lost and consumed by her, their escape was what his mind and heart needed for this moment. he looked at her catching his breath, you're next..I want to be right here in this moment with you, I want to be here he had reached for the bath oil and put some in his hands and worked it into her shoulders, I want to be here,,,my lips want to be here, he kissed over her shoulders and neck, and here, his hands moved over her shoulders and across her chest, and here..she moaned at this touch and lips as they kissed lightly over her shoulders and now her neck and chest, he moved down over her breasts as she moaned oh yes, he had her going here for a while, his lips and mouth and hands were sending her up the scales fast, he moved behind her massaging and moving his hand lower, he moved over her sides and hips, her kness were growing weaker by the moment, he moved his hand down her leg, her mind and body was screaming for his hand go somewhere else, he smiled, and definitely here, she moaned as he found her nub and spot his hands and fingers moving like a violin she moaned yes,..he smiled, you want me here to right? she nodded and moaned yes.. he said you want me here like this, he applied more pressure and moved his fingers over her in absouloute perfection, he felt her going weak in knees as he kept his hand where it was, she was moaning louder nodding her head yes.. her face was flush her body was reacting to his touch she gripped his hand...oh yes..dont stop...he smiled,..hold onto it a second..I know you really want more of me here...he kept the pace and pressure going...she moaned yes..he lifted her over the bench and knelt taking his lips and tonge and mouth exactly where she wanted him to go, she cried out...oh my god, yes...if his mouth and hadn't been preoccupied he'd have asked her if this is where she wanted him, but her moans and cries and breathing said it all, she cried out as he knew she was about to hit that platoe she was so desperately wanting to climb, she felt him put that final pressure and touch and pace that only he knew so well, she flew over the top screaming his name.

She came down from her intense high, only to open her eyes and see him smiling looking at her, I take it that was where you wanted me, she smiled as she fought catch her breath. oh yes,,but not all of you...I really want to feel all of you and go with you at the same time in our magical place...now...she pulled him to her, he was more than ready to take her there, he was more then ready to be inside her it was like heaven for him, he leaned her up against the shower wall for suport, he moved in her as she moaned yes at the feeling of him inside her, he too moaned yes,, his eyes rolled back as he could already feel her contracting all around him from her previous climax. He moved in her as both found that perfect rhythm that they knew so well, they were absloute perfection here, both knew eachother so well they knew when the the other was close to the top, he knew her so well he knew her exact spot that sent her flying everytime, they found their pace and both cried out,,,now as they hit that peak sending them into their magical place reserved only for the two of them, they found their peak a few times before both were spent and fell against the shower wall letting the water fall above them run over them in the calming way they were looking for. Johathan held her to him, oh darling, that was amazing, I so needed to just be with you like this? She held him tight, me to darling, this was so wonderful, I needed to be with you like this too.

They held eachother for a while then showered up and stepped out of the shower, grabing their robes and a towel both dried off and headed towards their bed, Johnathan saw the tray and said what's this? I hope this wasn't hand delivered by Shiela, otherwise I am sure she heard quite a show? Jennifer giggled no she made it before I came up here, I am sure our coffee is cold by now, I here I will run and heat them up quick she moved towards the mini bar they had in their bathroom it was a mini fridge with a microwave on top, she popped the cups in and set it for 2 minutes. she came back out and handed Johnathan his he was sitting on the bed, he was still visibly upset but far more relaxed and in a better frame of mind, he looked ready to take on anything, he took his cup, thank you darling he pulled back the sheets and had her climb in next to him, she sat next to him in thier bed while drinking her coffee, he reached for a baggel, he had to admit he was now starving, he knew she was to, he pulled off a piece and handed to her, she took a bite while sipping her coffee, she took a cleansing breath this is what we needed, he smiled I agree, and as horribly sad as I am, I know Max wouldn't want us crying non stop and would be trying to feed us, she giggled he sure wouldn't. He took a breath, but I cant promise anything so while I am where I'm at right now, I will get these calls and plans started, she leaned over kissing him, no you mean "we will" she reached over to her side of the bed and grabed her pen and paper and planner out of the bedside drawer, he smiled shaking his head, god I love how you take charge and are always so organized and ready to go, she giggled, that's the reporter in me taking over because if it's all me I am not sure I can do this, he kissed her, we're going to take this on togehter. She smiled and whispered I love you. He kissed her I love you to darling,

They made their way though ther coffee and had a list of everything that needed to be taken care of that day, they called Pierce Brothers Westwood Village, Johnathan knew that for many years Max had said he liked the grounds over there. He never really said much else, it was such a sorrowful topic he really never talked about it much. in the meantime, they would contact Pierce Brothers to take care of most of the early details. Jennifer had her notes out and was halfway through Johnathan picked up the phone for directory assistance. Johnathan choaked up a couple of times in the conversation in the planning process, Jennifer sat next to him in the bed her hand was on his arm she reached for his hand with her free hand as she wrote down detail's Jonathan relayed outloud in their conversation, he did fairly well though most of it but had to take a breath and gripped Jennifer's hand when he said where max was so that they could send their staff to go get him. Mr. Pierce asked if they wanted to go back to the hospital to pick up any personal belongings or if they wanted them to get them when they sent their staff over there, Johnathan looked at Jennifer who mouthed no we should go do that. Johnathan nodded in agreement, no, I think my wife and I will head over there and do that ourselves, but if you could take care of this end that we've taked about, that would be great and we will get back to you later this afternoon on the final details.

Johnathan hung up the phone, and took a deep breath, one dreaded phone conversation down, check, Jennifer ran her fingers through his hair and cheek, and checked off that part on her list, I know I am almost regreating not putting and extra something in our coffee cups this morning, he smiled I can run down stairs and take care of that, she smiled, no we better not since we have to first go to the hospital this morning, and then we need to go through Max's stuff to see if he made any notes on a final decision on what he wanted or would like. Johnathan took a deep breath, Jennifer looked at her list, and said ok we can check off the next one, now this one is hard, she snuggled up next to him and pointed to the next thing on the list, Johnathan took a breath, ran his hand over the side of his head and hair, are you sure can cant add something to this cofee? I can send for a car to drive us around today, she smiled,.no because were not going to be up to dealing with drivers and other people around this the entire time, at least inbetween all this hard stuff today we can be alone in our own car away from anyone else, he nodded his head, you're right sweetheart, as always you're ontop of it all, she smiled kissed his cheek, well we should get down stairs and go into Max's room to see if he wrote anything down, if not then we need to take care of this part to, see pointed at the next thing on the list, he got a lump in this throat and nodded yes, they reached down and placed their now empty cups on the tray, and got up, Johnathan grabbed the tray and they headed downstairs.

Johnathan paused just before going into the kitchen, Jennfer linked her arm around his, we're going to get through this together, he smiled this is the one part I am going to have a hard time getting used to is walking in here and not seeing or smelling what he's got going on in the kitchen, she smiled I know. They walked in the kitchen Jennifer took the tray and tossed the dishes into the dishwasher and put the food they hadn't ate back where it came from, then turned to see Johnathan stareing at the empty chair running his hand over the top that Max ofen sat at, she walked up and hugged him from behind, he smiled I can still hear his raspy voice, "good morning Mr. and Mrs. H breakfast is on the way sit down and have your coffee, paper is on the table. Jennifer hugged into him tighter, as tears sprang to her eyes, she too could hear him loud and clear saying the same thing, I know darling, she hugged into him tighter, come on, lets go do this, he took a breath and reached around pulling her to his side wrapping his arm around her, he motioned his head towards max's room, they headed in there strong because they had eachother to get them through this.

They didn't find anything in his room, Johnathan told Jennifer he'd place a call to Herbie Hall, Max's lawyer and ask if he knew of any sort of plans, in the mean time they had decided to honor Max's wish as they too loved the thought of keeping him as close as possible to home where he belonged Pierce funeral home and cemetery wasn't that far from the house. Johnathan and Jennifer hopped into her jag, Johnathan drove down the driveway it was a dark gray rainy day, which sort of seemed to fit the mood as to what they had been dealing with, Johnathan was just about to the gate when the car phone went off, it was Liz, Jennifer picked up, and was speaking to her, while Jonathan drove, she said yes that would be great, we will be in the car still so just have him buz this line here. She hung up, Johnathan and reached over her and hit the opener on the gate and put the pass code in which was the final thing to secure the entire grounds and house alearting the company that watched over the house to know that they're leaving and the house and gardens had knowone there so any activity unless notified should not be occurring. Jennifer smiled watching him, dispite how devastated he was, god he was still so incredibly devoted and so handsome. those blue eyes were one of her greatest weaknesses. He looked over at her, is everything alright? Is that Liz? Jennifer smiled yes she took care of everything and Max's attorney should be calling us here on this line shortly.

They arrived at the hospital, neither one feeling like they wanted to be anywhere near there, clung on tightly to eachother as they entered the building, try as they may the entire night was replaying in both their heads as they walkwed into the hospital, oh what they would't give to know the outcome and not be able to stop it in advance, they got up to his room and asked for the nurse, she came out with a plastic bag of Max's things, there was no note or anything in there, Johnathan asked do you know if Max and anything he wrote down? She replied no he asked for some paper but there was nothing on there, because he tossed it out and the cleaning staff took it early this morning, Jennifer sighed, do you know if he said anything? she smiled not really he just spoke to his lawyer this morning that I knew of, Johnathan and Jennifer looked at Johnathan, then I am sure we should know something when he calls us, he was due to call us, we should get back to the car to see if we missed his call, if not then we will be there when he calls. Johnathan reached out and shook her hand, Thank you for taking good care of Max. She smiled, it was my pleasure, he was a great patient, not many of them are, but he was great. Jennifer teared up he sure was, he was a remarkable man.

They tried to pull it together, then made their way back to their car, Jennifer cheked with the answering service and asked if there was any messages or missed calls? they replied no, Jennifer looked at him well we have about 45 minute drive from here, so hopefully by the time we get there we'll have something to go on. Johnathan leaned over he had not started the car yet, he just drew her into his arms, darling I just want you to know that I dont know what I'd do if I didn't have you here by me like this, I don't think I could do or face any of this without you, Jennifer had tears in her eyes, her face turned serious, Johnathan, there's not a single place on this earth that I'd rather be then right here by your side, I love you with every part of me, you're my entire world, this is the hardest thing we've had to endure since my father passed, but like then, you were there like you always are 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, right there by my side, giving me the love, strength and power to get through it all, now we will get through this, because we have eachother. His tears filled his eyes as he looked at his beautiful wife, so loving, so supportive and the extra strength he needed to get him trough this ordeal, he was dreading all the up coming events, but knew with his sole purpose of living right there next to him he'd pull the strength within and make it through this horrible process.

They arrived at the funeral home, Johnathan called Liz asking her to have Max's attorney call his cell phone since they were now at Pierces getting things in order, Liz was still in shock and had spent the better part of the day in tears in between making phone calls for them. She didn't even ask, all her years of experience working with him, she knew the calls that he had to take vs the ones that could wait or be delegated to one of the other executives. Johnathan loved that about her, she in her years of experience there made things run so smoothly for him. She knew now of all the times he needed as less outside distractions as possible.

Johnathan and Jennifer parked the car, and walked towards the door of the funeral home, Jennifer's grip on Johnathan's arm was tight, she could feel him wavering a bit, she saw the look on his face and she stood firm with him her head went to his shoulder as they walked towards the door, together darling. he gripped her tight and pulled her to his side even tighter, together they both clung tight and Johnmathan opened the door to the home, Mr. Pierce greated them at the door, Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hart, both looked at eachother? you know who we are? He smiled yes even us who deal with nothing but people who are deceased still keep up on the living. Johnathan you are very well known as are you Mrs. Hart and your also very well known for being unbreakable together Jennifer smiled. he said the Harts and their magical marriage, He smiled well I am the worlds luckiest man that's for sure, I mean look at her. Mr. Pierce smiled yes she certainly does live up to the hype. Johnathan smiled as did Jennier, she clung to him even more, It helps that I just so happen to be desperately inlove with him, Mr. Pierce smiled yes that is clear. Now I know you're here in the worst way possible, but I want you to know were taking every step to make sure that Max has best of everything, Johnahtan smiled thank you, as he pulled Jennifer in tighter, trying not to loose it.

Mr. Pierce smiled now I have all the detail's that we discussed earlier taken caer of and if you would like you're more than welcome to come see him, Jennifer felt Johnathan tense it was his way of hiding his emotion from him, Jennifer took hold of the converstaion, no thank you were pretty set in our decision to remember as we last saw him and that was us sitting in his room playing Gin. He smiled I understand, so let me grab my notes, now from our previous conversation, I know you said you were holding out to see if he had further information on his final wishes? Johnathan smiled yeah we have an idea but not final confermation has yet. I am pretty sure he wanted to be buried here. I am waiting for his attorney Herbie Hall to call us back, I just want to make sure that he didn't change anything or add anything before we make final decessions, Mr. Pierce nodded his head, well I can show you around the grounds, it was very beautiful and tranquil, they walked the grounds, Jennifer stayed glued to Johnathan's side, her hand was insidwe his jacket and rubbing his back soothing him into a calmer state. They came to a really pretty area the wall was all empty Johnathan looked at it, stopping he thought this is really nice, Mr. Pierce smiled yes it is, this is area is for families that opt to be buried next to eachother. Jennifer smiled..

They froze in their spot looking at the wall, and hearing the option of famly plot., Johnathan looked at Jennifer words were not necessary as their entire conversation just took place by staring at eachother, Johnathan looked at Mr. Pierce, I am sorry would it be possible for my wife and I to have a momment to talk, could we meet you back inside in a little bit? Mr. Pierce smiled of course Sir. you two take as long as you need, when you need me I'll be in my office. Johnathan thanked him as he turned and headed back towards the office building and statrted walking back. Jennifer smiled, darling are you thinking what I am thnking? Johnahtan smiled well this is a topic even you and I never really talked about, I mean we knew we will be buried together, but we never have set anything up, she smiled I know and I hate to think about it, but remember darling...Klaymans Bridge...we go together. He smiled definetly. what you you think about us all being put here? She smiled I like it, and I like the idea of the family vault. He smiled me to, but we shouldn't get to far ahead of ourselves till we know what Max's final decision was.

It was as if Max himself timed this entire conversation, but Johnathan's cell went off, he reached into his pocket and pulled it out, he looked on the caller ID, it was indeed Herbie Hall, He looked at Jennifer, it's Herbie, he took her by arm and moved them towards the bench and answered the call. Hello this is Johnathan. Herbie had the files on his desk, Hello Mr. Hart this is Herbie Hall, I just want to first say how very sorry I am about Max, he was one hell of a guy. Johnathan choaked up, he sure was. Say the reason I was calling is I am pretty sure I knew what most of Max's final wishes were but it was not a topic we ever wanted to address to much, I know he had mentioned liking Pierces here in Beverly Hills. Herbie concured yes he actually called me yesterday morning before his surgery and he had written down some things the night before he had the ICU nurse help him mail it all off the next morning before we talked, he put everything in place. Johnathan's face was white, Jennifer reached over and ran her fingers through his hair, she reached into her purse and grabbed the bottle of water she had in there and opened it and handed it to him he said MR, Hall could you hold the line for a second I want to put this on speaker phone so my wife can hear it to, he took the bottle and popped open the lid and took a sip, he hit speaker holding the phone up near them so both could hear.

Ok, were both here, Herbie smiled on his end, Hello Mrs. Hart. I am really sorry about Max I know this was a shock, it was for me to, I really thought he'd pull through. Jennifer said I know us to, Herbie told her what he told Johnathan, Jennifer knew why he'd gone white as it was now here feeling like that he handed her the bottle of water, and held her hand squeezing it into his, Herbie continied, Max has a few arrangements he mentions that you all were due to take a trip here in the next week, he wants you to continue to do so, he's having me meet you and and his niece there in Montreal to explain the rest and read you his will, most of which you both already know but he says he's added a few things that you will find out when you all get to Montreal. Johnathan and Jennifer looked puzzled and agreed they'd do this., Jennifer asked well I think we're both clear on the ending part but does he mention anywhere what his wishes were for where he wanted to be burried? Herbie let me flip back the pages here that he wrote we jumped forward. Herbie was quiet for a second then replied, He says that he knows that this was not a happy topic and that you all didn't talk about it as much as you should have, but he knew you two would want to go see pierces first because he knows you only ever wanted the best for him but he liked it and was ok being placed anywhere there. Johnathan smiled well that I think we've got taken care of then, Herbie said ok then if you two want to keep in touch with me on your dates of heading to Montreal I will set up the reading of the will at the court house there. Johnathan and Jennifer thanked him, Jennifer said they would let him know asap, but they wanted to take care of his services here first. Johnathan clicked off the line and tossed the phone in his pocket. he sat in silence for a brief second his hands resting over his head, Jennifer laid over his shoulder and arm hugging him to her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Johnaathan looked at Jennifer, ok so now that this seems to all be now falling into place, are we still ok on this spot? She smiled nodding her head, I think it's perfect. he kissed her no my darling, You're perfect. I cant tell you how much easier this is to deal with, with you here by my side. Jennifer looked at him, her eyes and expression straight onto him, darling? I love you more than anything in this entire world, you are my entire life. There's nowhere I'd rather be ever than right here by your side. Johnathan smiled leaning in and kissing her, I feel the exact same way. Now lets go inside and get this going, then I want to take my beautiful wife out for lunch while we plan the rest of this. She smiled kissed him, I am right with you darling, They stood arm and arm and made their way back to speak to Mr. Pierce, They purchased the vault it would be engraved with a huge Hart their names in the center to the right of them was Max's name his plaque they had done special His name adorned the plaque under it read one in a million, under that was a deck of cards, it was a royal flush, laying flat with chips pilled up all around the cards since he loved to play cards and gamble so much. they knew he'd like that.

They arrived at La Scallas for lunch, they were escorted to their favorite table, neither one was that hungry but knew they needed to eat something, Jennifer ordered a salad, Johnathan ordered the same but with a small grilled chicken sandwhich, and both orderd drinks, their table was set in the back of the restaurant it offered views but the most privacy, they snuggled up in the corner, he smiled looking at her, how are you holding up darling? she smiled I am, how are you? He smiled I am ok, this was really hard but I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off now that we know what he wanted. I cant say that I am to excited to go on our trip without him, this not the trip we have been waiting so long to go on. I know, first our house gets blown up, so we have to delay, then we finally get back into the house and are about to finally be able to take our family trip and we loose Max, it hardly seems fair, Johnathan looked at her I know I was thinking the same thing which was why was not really excited about going. their waitress came with their drinks mid conversation, your drinks Sir. They pulled it together and moved so he could sit them down, he looked at them, he knew he had obviously interupted a serious conversation, can I bring you anything else? Jennifer shook her head no thank you Tommy we're good thank you. he exited, Johnathan smiled well one thing is for sure, I am so thankful we were able to get back into our house before he passed away, you know how much he loved that house, it was home to him and I know he never really felt that way at the beach house, Jennier nodded her head I know he was so happy theses last couple months, even with all the upgrades he loved how it still looked exactly the same. Johnathan nodded his head, took his glass lifted it and said...to Max, she smiled lifting her glass, to Max. they clinked and took a long sip, both in need of that numbing affect, both were feeling exhausted after today.

While eating their lunch they set the date and made a list of who they wanted to make sure attended his service, he had such a huge arena of friends, several of which he'd known for years had passed before him, but he had quite a few that they knew would want to attend the service. Jennifer pulled his black book as well as this other book, he held two. one was his "gambling crew" the others close friends from various places and reasons, the other was all his lady friends, Jennifer made the list while Johnathan said they'd have the services catered. he knew Shiela would want to do all the work and spare them the time of putting staff together but they knew she loved him to and she needed this time to grieve and honor him as well. so they would have it catered, he called Liz and asked her to call their normal catering company and set the date for them to go over the menu. They knew Max would want this to be a happy occasion remembering him and getting together with friends and having a nice time. so they planned it for their house and the barreal would be private just the two of them and Shiela and a couple of his closest friends, They closed the book and looked at eachother well I think were set. He nodded I think so to, he was feeling really tired he could see she was to, he took her hands kissing them, what do you say we head home, take a nap and shut out the world around us till tomorrow? I know you said Shiela has Jr. till tommorow and we dont have any workers at the house today. She smiled I love that idea, lets go.

Johnathan and Jennifer walked into their house around 3:00, They took a sigh at how quiet it was, it certinally was going to take time getting used to not hearing Max welcome them home, both found themselves paused at the stairway, looking around, Johnahtan looked at her, this is going to take some getting used to, Jennifer linked her arm tighter around his, yes it will for sure. what do you say we take a little walk around the rose garden, I know Max loved it so much out there and I think it may help us feel closer to him. Johnathan smiled he liked that idea, as hard as it was to go out there and not see him, he and Johnathan had had so many deep conversations while Max stood tending the roses, they walked arm and arm out to the garden both strolling along the grounds, Jennifer laid her head on his shoulder, oh darling do you remember that morning I wanted to suprise you in bed with breakfast in bed and Max walked in, I think you were both happy and very disappointed that it was about food and not us making love first thing after you woke up. Johnathan laughed I remember it well and yes that would be it, she giggled, but remember him entering me in that contest and I had to act like I knew everything about roses and growing them when the roses won that contest, Johnathan laughing, yes you were such a good sport, jumping in there and playing along for Max. She snuggled into him more, well how could I say no I mean he went to such great lengths to create it from the start, then to enter and win the contest all for me, It was impossible not to jump in and help him out. He smiled, stopped walking and stood in front of her, he reached over and pulled a single rose and handed it to her, an original american beauty, for my original american beauty. She shook her head, I love you, leaning in and kissing him, They kissed for a while then moved towards their bench,

They stopped at the bench near where they bad buried freeway, Jennifer reaching over and touching the plaqe, then looking up, she clung to Johnathan, looking at the roses, Max you're one in a million, We miss you so much. Johnathan smiled we sure do, just as the finished a breeze came along both Johnathan and Jennifer froze in thier seat they instantly smelled his cigar, Johnathan looked at her, as if he wanted to make sure it was'nt a dream. she was looking around then her eyes once again froze upon her beloved Johnathan, Darling did you just? he was in shock, but finished her sentance, smell Max's cigar? She smiled yes, both felt such an at ease feeling, they knew it had to be a sign from Max. Jennifer smiled,...see darling Max is right here still looking out over us. he snuggled her closer, We love you Max. They sat there in silence on the bench both hoping for another sign from him, they waited for a while both were feeling exhausted after the days events, she could feel his need for a break, She stood reaching for his hands, say how's about coming with me upstairs and snuggling up with me under the covers for a little nap. He smiled I would love that I dont know why but I just feel so tired, She smiled me to darling, today was very stressful and emotionally exhausting we both had a long trying day. he smiled I agree, he took her by the arm and led her back towards the house, they made their way to their bed and pulled the sheets back and hopped inside snuggling right up into each others arms, normally they'd have eachother naked by now and be making mad passionate love, but Jennifer was right the day was filled with such emotional stress, that had exhausted both of them, she snuggled right into that corner of his neck and shoulder that they both swore was created perfectly for her, she fit in it so well, they fell right to sleep,

Johnathan and Jennier awoke at the same time it was 4:30 both had gotten in a really nice sleep, they felt at ease as if Max had been standing there reassuring them he was fine and to carry on as they normally would. They looked in each other's eyes, she ran her fingers through his hair, oh darling you make everything feel so much better and easier when I have you all to myself like this, he smiled I feel the same way about you darling, He smiled what do you say we hop up and go downstairs, I will whip us up some drinks and we can snuggle on the couch, and watch the evening news, then order out. after how's about you and I fire up the hot tub and i'll light a fire in the firepit and we can roast some marshmellows and a nice drink. She leaned in kissed his lips, I love that idea darling, They rolled out of bed, Johnathan reached for her wrapping his arm around her as they got ready to head downstairs, what do you want send out for? Jennifer smiled..well for now I really cant do Chineese. Johnathan pulled her tigher, I coudn't agree more. she said how about pizza from guido's? He smiled as they walked down the stairs, I love how much we always think alike, that is exactly what I was thinking. she giggled, in honor of Max what do you say we order his favorite, Johnathan smiled sounds like a great idea to me, I am starting to like that version anyways.

It was 7 pm, Johnathan and Jennifer were snuggled up on the couch enjoying their drinks and had just finished watching the news, Jeopardy came on, Johnathan loved to watch this with Jennifer when they actually sat and watched TV, she was so smart she knew the answers almost all the time, he wasn't to shabby at it himself. The monitor on the house went off, Johathan got up and said I bet that's dinner, she moved up so he could go look, he moved towards the monitor and could see in the camera that it was guido's he buzzed them in. Jennifer smiled watching him, she found him so irresistible that even when he moved outside her grip, she found herself watching him over anything else around her, smiling, god he's so handsome. I am the luckiest woman on earth, I landed not only the most gorgeous man in the world, but he was also the most incredibly amazing, loving and supporting man ever created, and to add to the icing on the most beautiful cake ever made..he was the greatest lover ever, 26 years of endless lovemaking, 26 years of multiple orgasums even in one night. Her eyes were dark and glossed over as he buzzed the pizza guy up, he was walking back saying darling, dinner is on the way up, he caught the dazed glossed over look on her face, he also caught the distant look and the slight wild look in her eyes, he smiled darling? she snapped out of it, looking at him what darling? I'm sorry I got lost in thougt, he smiled, dinner is on the way up, he smiled so what are you so lost in tought about? she smiled flirting, well... in her flirtachious mannor, well I.. ah he smiled yes..she said I was just lost in thoughts of you and I but mostly of you. He smiled..well what are we doing in these thoughts of yours? she giggled..ah well...it's x rated.

He smiled mmm now I really want to know. she giggled just thinking about you and the magical wonder of us. He smiled well know making love to you is a constant on my mind, she smiled nodding her head he moved towards her, you know we're grown adults and if we want desert first you know it's ok with me. she giggled grabbing him and pulling him into a firery kiss, he was about to toss her back on the couch and rip her clothes off, who needed dinner, for him she was the perfect meal. She smiled loosing her breath in their kiss, she looked at him her eyes were dazed and she was lost in thoughts of his plans he had for her, but her mind like an annoying alarm clock you dont want to hear go off in the morning, remembered that dinner was probably minutes away from arriving at the front door she'd lost track of time but she knew that the drive for an unexperienced driver was 10 min at the very least. especially in the dark. she looked at him he was breathless and his eyes were lost in her, his mind was already onto what he wanted to do to her. she felt his reaction to their kiss against her stomach pushing through his pants she smiled, darling you know dinner is almost here, he forgot all about it he looked down ah darling I dont think I can answer the door like this? she giggled looking down at his hard on, shaking her head, he smiled see it's all your fault, look at what you do to me?

Jennifer giggled, looking at his perdicament, shaking her head, tell you what she moved over him seductively, how's about you go fire us up the shower, I'll put the pizza in the warmer and meet you in the shower and help you take care of this issue here she reached down stroking him, as she moaned into his ear. which just spured him on more, he moaned she kept it up as he gasped darling if you keep that up. I wont make it up the stairs. and the pizza guy is going to get a show. She giggled touching his lips, see you in a minite. he turned and made his way up stairs she was giggling as he was having a hard time with the stairs he turned..dont be long...my mouth is really hungry...and I dont mean for food winking at her , she froze midstream the mear thought of him like that and she was ready to pounce him. she moaned..mmm he smiled as he was trying to climb the stairs the knock at the door came as he was half way up the stairs she smiled letting him make his way to the top and out of sight just case it was guido jr personally delivering their pizza, he had also carried on the legacy of his fathers wishes to give the best of the best services to the Harts. He owed much of his success to Johnathan for sending such high end clients and businesses, over the last 25 years. She gave a last glance towards the stairs to see if he was out of sight enought to answer the door.

She tried to answer the door with a straight face her mind was of course on her ever so sexy and handsome husband who was up stairs getting naked and firing up ther new fun toy the shower and was more than ready to make her feel amazing things and take her to her most favorite place on earth. She couldn't wait to see and feel what he had in store for her, she knew he was up in that shower now planning out every detail in that amazing mind of his. She pulled it together barely and answered the door it was indeed Guido Jr. She smiled oh Guido how are you? he smiled great Mrs. Hart I have your dinner it is hot and ready, She smiled thank you so much. she handed him the cash, he smiled thank you, you know my father really loved you and Mr. Hart. I really hope you're still as happy with everything as when he was still here, Jennifer smiled you're doing a fantastic job with the resturaunt, we love everything he smiled excitedly, thank you. He said tell Mr. Hart hello and you two have a great evening. He hadn't known about Max yet and Jennifer wasn't in the frame of mind to bring it up so she thought she'd save it for next time. She smiled thank you. he turned and left and she shut the door behind him, locking it she punched the code to the alarm allowing and then securing the entire grounds. letting the service know that a guest was leaving but know other use of the entrance of the house was to be expected.

She popped the pizza in oven on the warmer and their salads in the fridge. She smiled and bolted up the stairs, she had her clothes off tossing them in heap on corner of her closet then stepped into the walk in shower, she smiled licking her lips, Johnahtan stood with his back to her, but his definned arms and his nice butt stood before her she smiled hello sailor, remember me, he smiled as he heard her voice turning towards her, his erection was fast comig back to attention as he heard her voice and turned to see her naked outside the shower's entrance, smiling I most certainly do you're the only one I remember but then again you're the only one I want. He moved and took her by the hands pulling her into the shower with him, my lips and mouth are hungry...and not for the dinner down stairs keeping warm...she smiled moving over him in the shower, he had the stream over head coming over them she moaned..mm he smiled licking his lips, now where do my lips start? he engulfed her lips in a passionate kiss, lifting her up over him while leaning her back against the shower wall, he moved his kisses to her neck, as his hand went over her shoulder and chest finding her breast he moved his fingers over her she moaned oh yes..as he continued his attentions lower. They spent the next 45 minutes making love like this. until both were completely satisfied and now starving for dinner, which awaited them downstairs in the oven warmer.

Johnathan and Jennifer came out of their bedroom with their matching robes both giggling, now that was one hell of a way to work up an appitite, Jennifer giggled yes it was, I'm starving now. I am happy we thought to pop the pizza in the warmer. He said me to darling what would you like to drink with our dinner? She smiled, I dont know, how about the Hart Merlot Cab blend? It will pair nice with our dinner. He smiled done, I'll run down to the cellar and grab a bottle, she smiled and I'll dish us up a plate. Do you want to eat in the kitchen or on the sofa with game on? He smiled either one is fine with me darling? she smiled the kitchen still seems so empty I vote the sofa with the game? He smiled perfect. he moved towards the cellar stairs kissing her I'll be right up she smiled taping his nose and winking see you in a minute. He kissed her looking like that, I will be back in less than a minute. she shook her head giggling now dont you start. We need to refuel first. He smiled be right back, he headed down to the cellar as he continued her decent into the kitchen.

Jennifer was in the kitchen dishing up as Johnahtan entered the kitchen, The wine is breathing on the table can I help you dish up? she smiled no I am just about done, he smiled, man does this smell good, I am starving, she giggled me to, that was one heck of an energy filled shower we took. He smiled it sure was., tell you what I'll give you a repeat performance in the hot tub after dinner. She smiled...oooh I am all for that idea. he smiled, me to. He was walking towards her as the phone rang, he stopped looking at her? are you expecting anyone? she shook her head no, you? he shook his head no? he moved towards the phone and looked at the caller ID, it was Liz? he looked at her, it's the office Liz's line. Jennifer smiled answer it darling it's ok. He picked it up.

Johnathan got real quiet in their conversation, Jennifer and just came back from the livingroom from putting their plates out there and checking on Johnathan, she had noted the tone of his voice and could tell it was something important, Liz was such a huge asset, she ran that entire office like a fine tuned clock. Johathan said while stratching his head he looked a little tense, Jennifer moved toward him, he reached for her hand as he caught her concern for him, he continued his talk with Liz, no Liz that's fine you did good. I'll set the alarm to expect them. Thank you so much. Who do you have bringing it up? He smiled at her responce ok he knows the code for the office delivery. Thank you for everything, now it's well after 6:00 pack up and go home. you can always finish up what ever your working on tommorw and you know if you need you can always call in the temp service. He smiled i'll talk to you tomorrow. He hung up the phone. Jennifer stood watching him, she knew it was something semi serious, the color had left his face. She moved her hand over his hair and pulled herself against him, darling is everything ok? what is on the way from the office? Johnathan looked a little white, he held her close to him, I dont know what it is really, but it's something Max had sent, it's in an envelope. I am not sure what's inside. but Liz said it arrived this afternoon certified mail. Jennifer looked as stuned as he did.

The Harts sat quiet, the game was and they had just finished their dinner neither one was paying that much attention to the game, Jennifer was snuggled up in Johnathan's arms, he was her true sense of comfort always. No mater how bad anything was, some how it was always less painful while being wrapped in his arms. She looked up at him he was stareing blankly at the tv, turning in his arms, her hand going up into the side of his hair darling, what ever it is, we're going to get through it together. He smiled shaking his head. you always know what to say to make things so much easier. She smiled, only because I love you so much. He leaned in and kissed her, pulling her in tight to his arms, he lost himself in her. They were later interupted by the alarm going off announcing that someone was at the gate? He came back to reality, that's the office, she smiled reaching behind her she grabed the phone and buzzed him in. He said here I'll clear all this away and pour us another glass of wine, we may need it. she smiled shaking her head..no correction, "we'll" clean this up. He smiled kissed her again ok darling. they hopped up and tag teamed the dinner dishes and popped the left overs in the refridgerator, and tossed their dishes into the dishwasher. Johnathan looked at his watch, I am sure he should be here any second I'll run and pour us another glass of wine, she smiled ok sounds good, I'll run out and fire up the hot tub, and start the fire pit. He smiled darling I can do that. just start the hot tub and come join me to open this envelope up. She smiled ok darling. I'll be right there. she ran and headed out back to get the hot tub up and going. then ran back inside to Johnathans side.

Johnathan had just taken the envelope and thanked Greg for brining it to the house so quickly. He had just shut the front door and was headed back towards the living room when Jennifer came walking though the foyer, she noticed it was in a sealed 8x10 envelope. She could see Johnahtan tense, and a little white. He handed her the envelope and said moving towards the bar, let me refresh our drinks. She moved took the envelope and followed him towards the bar, he grabbed their glasses from the table and picked up the bottle filling them both. She moved towards him before he was able to hand her the glass, she moved directly into his arms, her eyes meeting his while still holding the evenlope, darling..what ever this is, no mater what it says, no mater what the outcome..I am right here, and we're together ok. He nodded his head, smiling, he pulled her into his embrace hugging her tight he gripped into her hair, kissing into her neck, I love you darling. he held her tight. She ran her fingers through his hair, kissing into his neck, I love you to what do you say we get out of these robes and head out back to the hot tub with these drinks and open this envelope and see what's inside together. He smiled...Together..he gripped her hands kissing them. she gripped his..smiling..Together.

Johnahtan and Jennifer sat in the hot tub the jets were in full force all around them, The lamp over them serving as light as well as a bug zapper to keep the bugs and skeeter's off of them to. Johnahtan took a healthy swig of his drink, outside the tub was the bottle incase they needed another refill which a 3rd glass of wine was looking in the not so distant future, she too took a long sip of her's, before sitting it on the side next to his in the glass compartment on the side of the tub. She reached for the envelope filling a little more numb, shall I? He nodded his head taking another healty swig of his, she oppened the envelope. pulling out two envelopes one read, Mr. H the other Mrs. H, just reading the covers she had tears fill her eyes. as she ran her fingers over their names and turned them towards Johnahtan, he now had a lump in his throat and wasn't sure he could pull off this next part. He was choked up as he looked at his beautiful wife who also had sorrow filled eyes. so how do we want to do this? do you want to read them separate or each each others to each other? She smiled shaking her head barely able to get the words out? I dont think I can read eaither one out loud right now he smiled hugging her coloser, ok then lets read our own letters and switch. he nodded his head. both taking one last ling sip of their wine. before placeing the glasses side by side. both sat back and opened the envelopes both careful as to not damage the envelope that Max and and wrote their names on, both sought it as a sentimental item. They opened it up leaning the envelope over to the table holding their wine next to the hot tub, Jennifer slid the envelope over them to help keep them in place, and protected. Both looked at eachother and snuggled up into the jets and she laid back in his arms, as they opened up their letters and began to read.

Both of them reading over their letters neither one saying a word, but every now and them both would sniff as they both streamed tears at different points. Jennifer finshed her's just as Johnahtan finished his a short time later he had taken a break now and then to wipe his tears away. He reached over taking his glass and looked at her, barely able to utter words, ready? she too had tear filled eyes but looking into his sorrowful tearfilled eyes was killing her, she'd give anything to shield him from any sort of pain ever. Her main goal was to make him as happy as he could possibly ever be at all times. He handed her her glasss, wiping her tears from her eyes, as they pretty much downed the rest of the glasses of wine He reached over her grabbing the bottle, he poured the rest in their glasses he knew this was going to end up being a 3 glass night. He looked at her are you ok? She nodded her head. yeah how about you? He smiled through his tears and pain yes I am alright. Max was quite a guy? Jennifer smiled the one and only, He was the most remarkable man. He nodded his head he certainly was darling. do you want me to tell me what he said to you or do you want me to read it? She smiled through her tears shrugging her shoulders I dont know what about about you? He shook his head I dont think I can read it with out having to stop to much. she smiled me either, both gigled and swapped letters, and began to read.

Johnathan took another long healthy swig as he tried to recompose himself to read what Max as written his beloved wife.

Mrs. H: I dont know what to say that ain't been said already, but I really want to say that you've truly made Mr. H the happiest man on earth. And you know that in my eyes you're the daughter I never had. I have to say that you're the most terrific lady ever. There's not many wemon out there that would marry a man and keep the old man around for so many years, but not only keep him around but make him feel like he was family. and take care of him in the best way possible.

The day you met Mr. H he was forever changed, I saw what was once a man who had enormous amount of self doubt and closed off from feeling true love, he never experienced it till the day you walked into his life, he never felt whole, he never felt complete, he just drowned himself in his work and building Hart Industries.

Lots of people in my time asked me "how come you're not married? How come you dont have your own place? Dont you feel like you're in the way? or you're not real family you know? For me the answer was easy, I always felt like the house was home, I never wanted to be married because well...I was no good at it before, and having lived and loved you both for over 26 years I knew what real love should look like. and the reason I never felt like I really wasn't family was because you never made me feel that way? you made me feel like family, we were family, we were there to take care of eachother, I loved what I did, and I loved my life with you folks, Hell with all the stuff you and Mr. H found yourselves in all the time it was never a dull moment.

It as been such an honor watching this rare thing you both share you're truly soulmates, you're what most couples dream about becoming but never do, I have been around a lot of years, been so many places in the world, seen so many things and people. but never once has any one ever come close to being as in love as you and Mr. H. I know I have told you this all before, but you saved his life, you give him purpose, drive, ambition, and the love he'd been missing his whole life. you complete him, hell half the time I never knew where you started and he ended, you two are like two popsicle's on the hot pavement in the middle of the Arizona desert. You just melt into one.

I know you had a father and I know the trials and tribulations you went through growing up, but I want to you know that I meant what I said, I love you like my own daughter I honestly dont think I could love my own flesh and blood kids more than I love you, or Mr. H for that matter, he was also like the son I never had,

I know you all loved me, and I loved you to, so try not to spend to much time fussing over me and get back to the business of life, and just look for me in the two of you, as I will always be there beside you two and will be looking out for you on the other side of the pearly gates. I know you will be ok, because Mr. H loves you more than life it self, and would move heaven and earth to make you the happiest woman on the planet, he will always protect you with this very life. Because with out you, there is no him and I know you feel the same way, that without him there is no you. So just do what you know how to do and that is love Mr. H and love him the way\ he deserves to be loved, and dont worry I will put in a word with the man up stairs to remember you two aint so good at being apart so when he calls you home, he calls you together, I will be there on the other side of the gate to buz you in and welcome you home.

Love Max

Jennifer sat in the comfort and security of her husbands arms while she took a big sip of her wine, her head already spinning from what she read in her letter from Max to her she was a emotional wreck, but feeling Johnathan's arm around her and his strong body holding her next to him, she took a breath and began Max's letter to Johnathan.

Mr.H

We had a great run, I know you and I go way back, even before Mrs. H. You know I aint never had kids and never really thought about it neither, but god had a way of making me a father when I least expected it, he put you in my life and you became the son I aint never had and never knew I even wanted till I met you. I aslo wanted to say it's been such an honor to watch you go from that young boy from the orphange to the sucessful man you are today. You know you're the son ain't never had. It was such an honor to be apart of watching you statrt and turn Hart Industries into what it is today. But even with all that I know you already know what your biggest successes in your life is, and that's Mrs. H.

I'll never forget the way she came into our lives, it was like a whirlwind of unexpected events, and times. That was the day I saw the world shift for you, and everything suddenly fell into place and was complete. She sure changed us for the better when she came home to the house and turned the house into a home. She remains the best thing that has ever happened to us, and watching you two so desperately in love with eachother the last 26 years has been such an honor.

I know you will always be there to take care of her and protect her not mater what, and she has and will aways be there doing the same thing for you, now dont waste to much time being sad for me, I will be up there watching over you two and when your time comes I will buz you two in, I know you went to great lengths to rebuild that Klaymans Bridge for Mrs. H so that the legend would come true and you two would be together for ever and pass at the same time, thus never having to live without eachother which I know neither one of you would last a day without eachother.

I just want to once again say thank you for letting me be apart of watching lifes greatest love story play out right in front of my own eyes day in and day out for the past 26 years, and for making me feel like family. So do what you do best, get on with the business of life, love and romance Mrs. H, and look after Jr for me. I will be there on the other side of those big pearly white gates when you both get here.

Love, Max

Jennifer sighned, taking in a deep breath she fought to hold her tears back while looking up and Johnahtan who was visibly shedding a few tears between what Max had told him in is letter and what he wrote to Jennifer in her letter. She caught her air in her throat, are you ok? He nodded his head, He was sure one hell of an amazing man. Jennifer smiled through her tears, he certainly was, he was one in a million. the one and only Max. She saw the great sadness in his eyes as he nodded his head in agreement with her, she snuggled in closer to him as he took both their letters and sat them down on the table by the hot tub keeping them safe and protected, he pulled her into him and signed, oh darling I would have never made it through all this had I not had you. She smiled I know darling, me to. As long as we've got eachother we can make it through anything, he smiled you got that right darling, He leaned in, I really do love you his face right up to hers and his eyes looking directly at her. She smiled running her fingers through his hair, and I really do love you to darling. She leaned in kissing him.

They sat in the hot tub for the next 30 minutes planning out how they wanetd his service to go, they knew as much as they didn't want to do this they had to pull it together for Max and give him the great send off he deserved. They planned a game night at their house, they would call in his buddies and have a night of cards and cassino style games. they wanted a celebration of his life, and gambling and cards was what he loved to spend his time on the most. His buriel would be private a service for them, and a few select friends. They planned to host the party on Saturday evening and his service was slated for that Saturday at 12:30. After gathering all their plans and making the list up of guests, ect they were both emotionaly exhausted, they hit the shower and climbed into their bed, Johnahtan snuggled right in with Jennifer and both of them fell fast asleep rather quickly.

Jennifer was in a deep sleep, but comming out of it when she went to feel for her husband thinking she and moved to far away from in their bed which was not the norm for them even when they were exhausted one or the other would be clinging on to the other thus connecting them at all times, she didn't feel him holding her or the warmth of his body next to hers, she felt something but it was cold and pushing up against her, she moaned and stired in her sleep reaching for him she didn't feel him within an arms reach and woke up rolling over to find him to snuggle up into and go back to sleep, she reached and felt nothing, her eyes opening her eyes, she saw he wasn't there she felt he had pushed the pillow up against her in hopes she would think it was him and be able to stay asleep, but that never worked because her comfort came only from him, she called him from the bed, darling, thinking perhaps he was in the boys room she heard nothing and leaped from the bed in a panic thinking he was hurt or something she was naked from the waist down, wearing only his PJ top as she often did. she moved through their entire bathroom but he was no where to be found, she took a reliving cleansing breath and moved back towards their room grabbing her robe off the bed, she noted that his was not there, she figured he was down stairs, she headed down to see what in the world he was doing up without her.

Jennifer pulled her robe over her tighter as she made her way down the stairs, she could feel the night chill in the air not to mention her body felt like he had been down here for a while she could feel the cold down to her bones. she reached the bottom of the stairs, everything was still dark, other than the light shinning through the kitchen, she smiled and shook her head, he better not be eating tons of un healthy things this hour of the night. she reached the entrances of the servent side door, she found him sitting at the kitchen table his head was low. she notied the deck of cards held up against his head and johnathan holding them tight, she also heard his sniffles indicating he was crying. her eyes immediately filling with tears, as she moved towards him, he had not even heard her as he was deep in his own grief and thoughts. her arm went over the back of him as her hand moved over the back of his neck and hair. he looked up at her, his eyes were so sorrowful, he shook his head, oh sorry darling I didn't mean to wake you? she knelt beside him wrapping her self all around him she held his face next to hers she noted his grip on the cards she smiled, They smell like Max to dont they? he smiled nodding his head yes, she nodded I know I was holding them like that too. He tried to hold it together but he was always at ease in her presense, he held nothing back from her. he was the father I never had, now I feel like I lost that all over again. Jennifer nodded, I know darling. as she moved in tighter holding him closer and running her fingers through his hair. she felt him reach around her and grip her tight.

He sobbed for a good five minutes before he pulled back looking at her, I love you so much darling, I am so thankful I have you, I could never live if anything were to happen to you she clung on tight.,shh darling it's ok I am right here, I am not going anywere. they clung on tight to eachother for a few minutes. he looked at her, as he pulled her onto his lap on the chair, oh darling this is never seeing him or hearing him around this house is going to take some getting used to. She smiled I know darling I feel the same way. but I know he's here just like he said he was going to be in our letters, watching over us and making sure nothing happens to us. He nodded his head, I think so to. She smiled what do you say we move back to our room and jump between the sheets and snuggle up in each others arms. he smiled..just what the doctor ordered, that and I think a perscriptoin of something else. she smiled..mmm yes just what the doctor ordered.

They moved toward the staris, he felt renewed just getting out those emotions and the comfort his beautiful wife whoom he truly lived and breathed for, they made it to the top of the first flight of stairs when he stopped her pulling her around into him, she caught his eyes, they were full of love, passion and pure desire for her. he looked at her I love you darling she smiled I love you to darling, what do you say we go up to our room and bed and take each other away from all of this for a while and enjoy our special place that's reserved only for the two of us. He smiled...I dont know if I can last till we get to our bed...he engulphed her lips in a fiery kiss, literaly drawing the air right out of her lungs, his hands went over her shoulder's and into the robe she moaned at this touch, he had his hands all over her, it was driving her mad with desire for him now she was fighting the ability to make it up the stairs. she had plans for him and needed something more solid than the stairs. but his hands on her were having their normal affect, and her ability to control her desire for him was fading every second.

He moved his hand lower to his excitment he discovered she still had no panties on, which was just the way she crawled into bed earlier and fell fast asleep in his arms. They fell against the wall the heat growing between them by the second, she moaned at his touch, he craved her as if he was stranded in middle of the desert for days with no water. His hands, mouth and lips consummed her. She was fast lossing her ability to keep on task on the plans she had for him, she was desperate for his attention she knew all to well how amazing he was at making her feel the most incredible mindblowing things. She gasped,..darling...I want you so much lets go to our room he smiled as his hand reached under her shirt top, finding her spot he smiled...mmm in a minute I want you to go first, I want to take you there now, I want to watch you go. She was beyond able to stop herself from letting him take her there, she was already close and he had only just begun, thank god he had more stamina then any man she'd ever known. He took her to the top as she watched her face flush and her go weak in the knees as he sent her to the top, she braced herself against the wall for better grip, her one hand gripped onto his to hold him where he was, she cried out, oh yes.. dont stop...as he sent her over the edge.

She caught her breath, as her legs were weak, she slid back up into a stronger standing position she shook her head, darling that was amazing...you're next come on..she grabed his hand and led him towards their bedroom. by the time they made it from thier door to the bed, clothes had been flung in all directions leaving them both naked before hitting the sheets to their bed she had come with a plan, one that she knew would not only send him flying but that would have him so spent by the time they were done he'd sleep like a baby.

Within 25 minutes it was now Johnahtan that you could hear from bottom of the stairs. she had a strong ability to know where he was with each thrust, she used her inner muscles and tightened and massaged him every time, he was desperate to go with her, but the power she held over him at this momment he was not sure he could hold back. he was now the one crying out, oh darling yes, oh my god, that feels so good, oh my...awe.. he felt her close, he moved to her spot holding back as he moved he knew she was now right there with him, they hit the top together ,this one was so strong it sent them both over the edge. They colapsed into eachothers arms, both now exhauseted and ready to call it a night. They got up showered, pulled some new sheets out and crawled into bed around 2 am, snuggling up into eachothers arms, holding eachother close. Johnahtan held her to him, I love you darling. She was already half asleep, she was relaxed from head to toe and felt so warm and safe locked into his arms. She snuggled in I love you to darling. both fell into a deep sleep within minutes.

It was pushing 10:00 the next morning when Johnathan awoke, he was on his side facing the door of their bedroom, Jennifer was spooned all along backside of him, he could feel her wrapped around him, and hugging into his back, he thought back on thier earlier night of passion he could hardly contain himself as he recalled how mind blowing he felt with her lastnight, he knew he was the luckiest man on the planet but nights like lastnight made it even more intense. He shook his head as he once again said he was going to have to have Stanley send her yoga studio another massive donation. He knew they had alot of planning and shooping to today to get things ready for Max's service this weekend, they only had 5 days to be ready for the celebration of his life and the morning service for his private burriel. He and Jennifer and put the guest list together for the celebration He just needed to fax it over to Liz and she would take care of the invites and notifications. He and Jennifer had to go out today to secure the catier and pick the menu as well as order the tables and hire staff to run the poker tables. The flash of the reality of it all once again hit him, as he thought how on a normal Tuesday he and Jennfer would be downstairs about now having eggs benidict. He closed his eyes as he could clear as day hear Max's raspy voice, rapping on their door at the worst time alerting them that breakfast was ready. He still was having a hard time wrapping his head around the reality that he and Jennifer would never have him around the house again. He had had him there for so many years, that this was going to be hard to get used to.

Jennifer started to stir she moaned and clung to him tighter her mind and body reacting to the feel of him pulled up against her. She was recalling their previous night of passion, She smiled as she could still hear Johnathan and knew he was on the celing, She loved turning the tables and sending him there, god knows he was always putting her first, before they'd always spend the rest of the evening reaching that place reserved only for the two of them.

He felt her arms tighten around him and knew she was awake, he smiled, good morning darling? she smiled snuggling into his neck good morning darling. how long have you been awake? he smiled, not long. you were so peacefully sleeping I didn't want to wake you up, she smiled well lastnight was pretty amazing I surprised you're awake yet? He smiled..well that's because I was dreaming/thinking about it first thing this morning. she smiled..you mean this, her hand moving from over his chest and down his stomach and over his pants she felt him, her hand reaching into the pants, as she took him in her hand, you mean this...he moaned and jolted some at the sensation of her hand on him, her hand was working him up quickly, as she kept her hand moving over him, her lips dropped to his ear as she kept up her actions, you mean when I tighten here...as she stopped her strokes and tightened her hand in his spot. and when I massage here...she moved to his other spot and massaged him, his eyes rolled back as his breathing became labored, he moaned as he could feel himself climbing that platoe he was determined that this morning she would go first after all his amazing climax's she sent him on last night.

He turned over before she could stop him, his eyes meeting her's they were dark with desire for him he wanted her, and he wanted her now, he flung the sheets back, pinning her to the bed on her back, he saw her chest rise and fall her hand reaching once again for his member he said...you first. he didn't even wait for her to respond before his hand moved up her leg and thigh and fell between her legs he looked at her with pure hunger in his eyes. he smiled as his hands took hold over her, she went to speak when her eyes rolled back as he found her spot and was already working her up the scale, he droppeed to her ear, and you love it when my lips and tonge to this...he moved to her spot as her head snapped back her head arching back into the pillows, she cried out, oh yes...she wanted to continue her actions but had now lost all ability to focus on anything but what she was feeling at this very moment, oh darling,, dont stop it feels so...he pused her to the top as her breath and words were cut off by her intense orgasm rocked her to the core. He took her over the top three times before she came down and was determined to take him and be with him on the next one she was more than ready for him after her three climaxes he just gave her, she pushed him over onto his back, her eyes meeting his, I want you with me on the next one, he watched as she climbed over him and took him inside her his eyes rolled in the back of his head as his head arched back into the pillows, his hands on her hips, he gasped..oh darling..mmm,.. awe you feel so good, he could barely get the words out when she started to move over him both of them consumed by eacother and working in perfect unison as they reached that platoe together. , they spent the next hour like this, when on the final decent johnathan heard the faint bark and scratch of freeway jr at thier door trough the cries of Jennifer screaming out his name as they were comming off thier final high. Jennifer pulling him to her as tight as she could, oh darling, that was incredible, I love when we start our mornings off like this. he smiled...trying to catch his breath as he grabbed the sheets and pulled them back over them, it certainly was and yes I do to. It's the perfect way to start our day. He once again heard the scratch and bark of freeway jr, Jennifer did this time to? she looked over her shoulder it was now 11:30 she then remembered that this was about the time Sheila was due to arrive.

Jennifer smiled..I hear someone wants in, Johnathan smiled yeah, he's been out there for a while, Jennifer smiled he was? how do you know that? he smiled I faintly heard him a while back but listining to your voice was taking over the room far more. She giggled, well I owe that to you my darling. and god I hope Sheila wasn't up here and heard us? Johnahtan smiled I am sure she's used to it by now and if she's not she better get used to it or she better wear ear plugs around here. Jennifer burst into laughter. causing Jr to get evem more excited, Johnathan was laughing, we better let him in here or were going to have to replace the door he climbed out of the bed, Jennifer smiled as she admired his sexy naked backside as he made his way to the door, standing behind the door and opening it to let jr in, he opened the door and jr ran and leaped on the bed his tail wagging in total excitment to see them, he was leaping all over Jennifer, she giggled, oh Jr did you miss us? Johnahtan smiled watching her hug him as he reached for this bathrobe and tossed it on himself. he sat next to her as Jr leaped into his lap. Johnahtan smiled he boy. have you been having a great time? I hope you've been a good boy for Shiela. He was wagging his tail a million miles and hour and so excited he didn't know who to sit with.

The inside line rang, Johnathan looked over and saw the kitchen light flashing on the phone, he smiled? It's Shiela. He reached over and grabed it since Jennifer had her hands full with Jr, leaping all over her. Hi Shiela, she smiled on her end, ok you two I am sure you both have worked up quite and appetite up there, can I whip you up some breakfast or do you want me to make lunch? He smiled looking at Jennifer we definetlly could use some coffee she nodded her head, he pulled the phone darling do you want breakfast or lunch? she smiled breakfast would be great. what ever you want is fine with me. he said well we have a lot to take care of today so lets make it energy filled. She smiled sounds like a great plan. Jennifer leaped out of the bed grabbing her robe, as jr leaped off the bed along side of her, she motioned towards the shower while Johnathan told Sheila what they would like for breakfast, he told her thank you and they were going to shower and get ready and be down stairs after so dont stress on rushing to much.

He and Jennifer showered and got ready, then headed downstairs for breakfast they had barely made the second flight down stairs when they smelt everything including the coffee. which both were in desperate need of. Jr ran past them as soon as they hit the floor before the kitchen Jennifer giggled as she linked arms with her husband she found him so irresistible she couldn't ever keep her hands off him, They walked in to the kitchen and saw Sheila who pointed towards the table and said coffee is over there you two love birds. They smiled oh Shiela thank you, it all smells so good. Jennifer made her way towards the table and looked underfoot for Jr? She turned and looked back towards sheila and Johnathan who stopped behind her and was getting ready to pull her chair out for her, she looked where did Jr go? Shiela laughed I figured he was on your heels still, I know he was excited to see you all when we got here today. Johnathan looked around and lifted the table cloth off the table to see if he was under the table, nothing, they called but nothing then heard scratching and looked at eachother, Jennifer looked white..he's in Max's room, I know he dosen't understand, they made their way to Max's room and saw him standing at the bathroom door it was clear that he had leapt onto the bed and dove under the covers. Jennifer looked at Johnahtan with sad eyes. oh darling. Johnahtan reached down and picked up Jr who was really confused and trying hard get into the bathoom, Jennifer leaned over and opened the door, Or Jr I am sorry but Max isn't in here, We wish he was, Jr. ran in and leapped up on the counter, Max's outfit he wore that last morning before he changed to head to lunch and go shopping with the Harts was neaty folded and sitting on the counter. Jr. laid on and and was quiet. Jennifer looked at Johnathan I think he is understanding now. Johnathan looked beyond sad and reached down and pet and scratched his ears, It's ok boy we miss him to, it was clear that jr didn't understand that Max was gone and was looking for him to no avail. Jennifer scooped him up and they headed for the kitchen again,

Shiela plated their food and sat it at the table, Jennifer sat Jr down and sat down as Johnahtan pulled her chair out for both commenting on how amazing everying looked. Shiela smiled I hope it's Ok Max really instilled in me all your favorites. Johnathan looking at Jennifer smiled, Shiela you've done amazing I know Max took great comefort and knowing you where here, he was never one to let anyone in his kitchen but he really admired and respected you, he knew you were just who he wanted to aid him in the things he was struggling with the last couple years. She smiled well he was such an amazing man. He taught me so much these last couple years. I still cant get it in my head that he's actually gone, it feels like some really bad dream that I a hoping I wake up from soon and he's standing there asking are you dont to day dream all day or get dinner on, Mr. And Mrs. H will be home soon and will be starving for dinner, but will more often skip desert and head up to their room then come down stairs hours later and raid the fridge. Both Johnathan and Jennifer burst into laughter, that was so them.

Shiela sat and had coffee with them as they ate their breakfast, they went over the final plans and told her they would like to include her on the private burriel, and invited her to the celebration of his life that was going to have poker games and a casino theme to it, in honor of all the things Max enjoyed the most. She smiled, he would truly love that idea the most, you know he was never one to really show to much emotion. He was the most caring man i'd ever known, but he was never one to let his emotional side show. It would be an honor to be there. I will call my parents and have them take the kids for the weekend I think I'll be to emotional the whole weekend and I'd rather the kids have a fun weekend away from me. Jennifer smiled, they sure are great kids though, Max really adored them. Shiela laughed yes, both my kids are now highly educated in the games of poker and Gin. Johnahtan started laughing, yeah that sounds like Max. They took a deep breath and for a moment didn't say a word while eatting breakfast, all of them in their own little world, thinking about a times with Max.

Johnathan and Jennifer were leaving the last stop in Beverly Hills they had taken care of everything the catering company was set to go, the gaming company was set to deliver and set up everything and host the event. the guest list was made, the invitations were now on liz's desk and shew was getting the word out, the catering compnay was set, the staff was set. it had been a long emotional day. Jennifer knew that Shiela had already started their dinner and told them that it would be warm when ever they got home. they thought they'd be home no later than 6, it was only 4:00 and Johnathan needed a little escape, their long day of planning such a sad event while trying to make it light hearted when for him and Jennifer it was far from a light hearted moment. He looked over a his amazingly beautiful wife who sat next to him in the car and had been there by his side very waking minite this all sarted. If it was not for her he knew he'd never have gotten through this so far. He looked at her noting she too looked tired and a little numb, he reached for her hand kissing it, say darling, we have a couple hours before we need to be home for dinner, what do you say we take a nice stroll on the beach? She smiled oh darling that sounds great they headed for their beach house which was a short drive away, since it offered just the privacy he wanted with her. he hit the gas peddel, and sped off towards the beach house.

They arrived at the beach house and Johnarthan pulled the car into the garage, he and Jennifer went into the house he asked if she wanted a cocktail. she smiled sure. He winked at her so what do you have in mind, she giggled you mean right now to drink or in general, He smiled. winking at her, we'll discuss that next but I meant for right now what you would like to drink? she smiled..mmm how about a long island iced tea, and a stroll on the beach with the love of my life? He smiled done. he whipped himself up a scotch and water and her a long island iced tea and they headed out back to the overlook of the ocean. Thier house sat cliff side way back off the ocean beach but offered amazing ocean views from every angle of the house. the beach could be seen from the ledge and offered complete privacy from any beachgoers walking by or playing on the beach. this particular area was all privately owened most in part my celebertie's and many other wealty industrial owners like Johnathan and Jennifer. They sat cliff side sipping on her drink, the weather was so beaituful, easily in the high 70's. the beach was quiet, which was often the case this time of year. They looked out as Johnathan drew Jennifer back into his arms, god he could never seem to hold or touch her enough, you would think after all these years he'd be able to control his desire, but it only got stronger with each passing day, he longed to hold and touch her every waking minute. and in his minds eye if he was touching and holding her then nothing would take her from him.

They held eachother close as they sipped their drinks, They both found themselves a little thirsty and put the drink down fast, Jennifer smiled looking down on the beach, she reached back into his hair, what do you say we kick off our shoes and go put our feet in the sand down there. He smiled kissing into her neck, darling you know I am always up for kicking off anything and everything and going anywhere and whereever you want. she smiled giggling and looking back at him well lets go talk a walk and then when we get back up here see what comes off where and where we end up. He smiled...he grabbed her hand and had her down on the beach shoeless in seconds. he picked up a stick and they made their way to the shoreline the water was definitely on the crisp side, but she couldn't resist sticking her feet in she lept back, woo that is chilly. he playfully swung her around lifting her off ther ground in his tight and warm embrace he teased that he was about to toss her in the water, she squealed with laughter, as she screamed darling no, dont you dare. He put her down and let the ocean hit up against their legs as he planted a huge sensuous kiss on her, She lost herself into him, she did this a million times, one touch, one kiss the feelings she felt when he held her in his arms, she felt swept away like the ocean after it hits the shorline and draws back out into the current. Their kiss was electrifying, she clung to him as she wanted more. much more, she lost all track of time and right now could easily rip his clothes off and ride him right there in the sand, she knew she couldn't resist him if she wanted to, she craved his touch all the time. She teased him and leaped on him casing him to fall backwards into the water, to her shock and surprise he held her the entire way and took her down with him, the shock of what they'd done hit them shortly after as they felt just how cold the water still was. she was giggling and clinging onto him, god he was still the most handsome and sexiest man she'd ever known. He planted a huge passionate kiss on her, as the waves came crashing in over the top of them, he wanted her now..

Johnahtan stood from the sand pulling her up with him, both still laughing he smiled...so before we end up with pneumonia, what do you say we take a quick trip to Rogers Ranch before we head home? She giggled..ooh I love the rise in Rogers Ranch. He smiled well the rise is always because of you, infact it spends more time at the rise than the fall, but simply mention your name or the thought of you and it rises to the occasion again. She giggled...well lets go take a trip to Rogers ranch before we head home. He scooped her up and they ran up the stairs they had each other naked before they even reached the top of the stairs, she hit the button on the jets of the hot tub, fireing it up. she leaped in the water was hot and felt really good after landing in that chilly ocean water. He climbed in right behind her, oh this is great. She giggled, we haven't even started yet. She leaned in and kissed him, his arms went around her pulling her down into the water,

They came up for air from their heated kiss, Johathan smiled his eyes were lust field as he moved her over to the edge, then climbing behind her his hands went around her, so did I tell you the new changes to rogers ranch? She giggled mmm no, his hands disappeared into the water he smiled, so you know how you when you walked into the foyer here, his hands moved up her sides and over her breasts, her eyes rolled a bit, as she smiled and bit her lip. she nodded her head yes. He kept them there as he said they there is a huge chandelere here, he kept his hands moving over her, her eyes were now rolling back, he moved them lower, as he knew he was already getting her up that peak, his hands moved down her sides, and the hallway now runs here..she moaned has she felt him lower his hands over her sides and over her hips and down her legs he moved in closer behind her as her hands gripped the side of the hot tub, he stood in the middle as she sat on her knees on the stairs. he kissed into the back of her neck, well the rise is now over here, she moaned has she felt his hands over the insides of her thighs, she moaned..yes, he smiled as rogers rise wasn't the only thing that was now on the rise, he was hard just at the mear touch and thoughts of what he had instore for her.

Jennifer's eyes rolled back as she felt his hands moving to her spot, she gripped the side of the hot tub as his hands went exactly where she was craving his touch, he wispered into her neck as his hand slid up her thigh and went to her spot, he leaned into her ear, the rise is just above the sunkenliving room here..he moved to her spot, his hands cupping her and his fingers adding the right pressure in the right spot he moved them but didn't enter her he added pressure and released listening to her breath as he knew he was taking her up that peak she was so desperate to climb. listend to her moan as he kept up the pressure and pace, she moaned oh yes...dont stop...he knew she was nearing the top her grip on his arm was strong as her climax was peaking she grpped his arm pushing him in place not letting him stop. he watched as she went over the top he felt her contracting, by now he had his own rise she was desperate for more, she wanted him now, all of him.

He smiled watching her face flushed, pleasure written all over it, her eyes dark with desire for more, she let go of her grip on the ledge, she felt him hard and pushing against her back she smiled, catching her breath, oh darling that was so good, I want more..I want you with me on the next ones. He to wanted to be with her, he wanted to be in side her, he knew she was ready and smiled,,,he scooped her around and pulled her over him, she smiled, and lowered herself over him, taking him inside her, she moaned, her eyes rolling back, he gapsed..oh my god..you're so incredible, he moved in side her as she gripped his shoulders matching his every thrust with her hips they moved as one as their climax was building to an explosive high all around them. he moved to her spot and her hands pulled tight accross his back, she screamed out his name, oh my god..oh yes...there...dont stop...he groaned deep as she tightend over him, he let out loud moan as he fought to cacth his breath, he felt his climax building around her's he moved faster and faster, crying out her name, oh my god, you're there I can feel you.. as they both hit that peak together, both causing a frenzy of water spashing out of the tub, she cried out his name as she hit her peak, she felt his all around her, and could hear in his moans he was right there at the top with her, he held her tight as he peaked with her, he too calling out, oh darling yes.

They rode out the wave as long as they could she climbed off him and they sank in the tub along the jets, she tossed her head back to help pull her hair from her eyes, oh that was great, he smiled pulling her into his arms, as he caught his breath, it certainly was, you're so incredible darling, she smiled, no you're the one who's incedible. he smiled were just great together. she smiled we sure are, the level we reach everytime I swear the way you push me to that magical place we go to, I swear when you're with me there I feel so amazing I dont want to leave there. he smiled... kissing her, me to darling, and I'll tell you another thing, he looked at her smiling, she giggled looking at him, what? she asked trying to read beyond those seductive, lust filled eyes of his, he winked, if we didn't have to be back home in 25 min I would gladly take you there again, she giggled,. it's ok darling, we can go there again tonight, He winked you can count on it. kissing her.

They hopped out if the tub, and tossed their clothes in a bag changed into spare clothes they had at the beach house and took off for their house, Jennifer called Sheila and let her know they maybe running a few minutes late but they were on the way home now, Sheila laughed, I figured that would happen, but dinner was hot and ready. Jennifer smiled thank you we'll see you soon, we're both starving,. she tuned looking at her ever so handsome sexy husband he smiled at her, winking, she hung up the phone, reaching into the back of his hair, what are you smiling about? he smiled, I was thinking of dinner and what an appitite we worked up in that hot tub, she giggled we sure did, I'm starving.

They arrived home, had an amazing dinner they informed Shiela of the plans they had for Max, everything was set, she assured them that she would over see the staff to make sure everything went just how Max would like it to be. Johnathan smiled I know you will, you know with everything going on, just in case Jennifer and I have forgotten to tell you, we really appreciate all you have done, you've been great though all of this, Jennifer reached over you really have. I know we could'nt have gotten through all this without you, between you keeping everything going around here, to everything with the planning of this truly sad event that we're all still so numb to, and taking Jr the way you have. you've really been a god send, and by all means if you feel over welled at all, please feel free to hire whoom ever you like to assist you in getting things done. Sheila smiled, thank you, I really love you two, Max loved you two as if you were his own kids, he taught me well to look out after things here and I know he really wanted me to look after you two as best as I could. Johnathan lifted his glass, to Max. they all lifted their glasses, to Max.

Later that night, Johnahtan and Jennifer laid on their couch, sipping a brandy going over the detail's of plans for the house, she took the list from his hand, she knew he was starting to get emotional again, she was to, she took the pad of paper and tossed it on the table, we have it more than planned for, now the private buriel I know we are now wishing it was just the two of us, but since it's not and I know we're not going to be up to anything after, what do you say after I whisk my husband away for the night and day to our cabin? He smiled lifting her chin to his lips. he kissed her, I'd like that, especially since I would rather be alone with you then be with anyone else on the planet after this event we have coming up. I know Max would'nt want me being sad for him, but that is so much easier said than done darling, he's just been such a huge part of my life, he looked away as she smiled reaching for his face, I know darling, he's been a big part of our life to, in so many ways he was more of a father to me and was there for me more than my own father was, which I always knew he regretted, he told me on several occasions, but Max was one you and I could always count on, he was the glue that held the daily things that needed to be done around here, he was also the one we called upon when we would find ourselves tied up into another one of those things we always manged to find ourselves into, he would always be up for helping in anyway he could no mater what the circumstance was. She giggled, like the one time we had him go undercover as a pimp, and we went to bed thinking he'd be home soon and we'd get the scoop of anything he found out the next morning, but we were of course up to the wee hours of the night because we were caught up in our normal fit of passion, we were making love to the wee hours, never heard him get home, Johnathan was now cracking up, yes.,,or remember the night we were went to that party as Ret and Scarlett Ohera, and ended up caught up in that ploy to kill the Governor, and Max came to the party to our rescue as a drag lady? Jennifer burst into laughter, oh my god he was the most hideous looking woman. and that drunk guy was all smiten with him till he sobbered up, Johnahtan was now laughing as hard as her, I dont know what he was thinking when he went back into that party with the guy, we had bailed from the party and came home here and spent most of the evening again making love, I remember we had showered and went down stairs for some cookies and milk and he walked in the back door around 4 am. Jennifer was laughing so hard she was leanining into Johnathan for support. Johnahtan took a breath, he was quite a man, Jennifer smiled hugging into him, he was one in a million for sure. The one and only Max.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about times like this, they had lost all track of time and it was now pushing 1 am, both were exhausted, and headed upstaris to snuggle up in their bed togther, she had put on one of his shirts while he wore the bottoms and jumped between their covers, she right away spooned herself all around him, he pulled her in tight kissing into her neck and shoulders, she felt so soft and warm to him and the smell of her and feel of her on his skin and her body instantly calmed and soothed him into a deep sleep. Both were asleep in under 10 minutes. Jr. had not gotten used to the fact that Max wasn't there and had gone down stairs to sleep next to his bed thinking he would be there soon.

The next couple of days went fast, Johnathan had gone into the office for a few hours here and there to sign papers and take care of the things that were needing his attention, Jennifer went along with him, and had called her editor and asked her to put all things on hold for the moment that she wanted this time to concentrate on her husband and didn't want to even do her normal routine of working from his office, she knew this was a really rough time for him and she wanted to make sure she was there by his side and all her attention was focused upon helping him through this event. he'd done the same for her when her Aunt Renee past away and her father. She enjoyed her writing and loved her projects, but her heart, soul and life was her husband. She was going to help him through this and her only concern was doing that, everything else and everyone else could wait.

It was Saturday morning, and the sun was shining through the shades of their bedroom. it had been storming all day prior, they had some strong drinks the night before and orderd dinner in, they had given Sheila the night off, because she was going to be there all day today making Max is celebration of life ran smoothly. Johnathan was ok anout this but the whole burrying him part was really sinking in and bringing the reality of it all to light. he'd been awake since 5 am, Jennifer was sound asleep, it was no wonder however since had taken him over the top in some mind blowing orgasums lastnight, he was still trying to peal himself off the celling. god he was the luckiest man on the plannet, she was his everything, he didn't know how he would have gotten through this without her, it was her being by his side the the whole time that he was able to pull it together to get into the office the last couple days and take care of some importnat papers and issues, she was coming out of her deep sleep and felt him holding her, she knew right away by his breathing pattern he was awake, she opened one eye and saw him looking off in the distance yet he had a tight grip on her. she knew he was thinking about today, he was understanding yet uneasy that they had invited Sheila and Liz to attend the burrial, he was more wanting to keep it just he and Jennifer since he was feeling really emotional about that part and was not one to show that side to anyone other than his wife. he was more wanting that moment to be just them, but knew that they were also two other prominate people in his life.

Jennifer rolled up kissing into his neck, good morning darling, his scent and feel of his soft shaven face made her want to leap on him and make him curl those toes of his calling out her name as she sent him flying more than once last night. but she knew he was feeling emotional about today, he kissed into her head and drew her close to him, good morning darling, no mater how horrible he felt, she always made it better, she was his entire world, everything he did, every breath he took, every moment of his life was for her. without her, there was no him, both had said our love is so strong, and our great need and desire to be together at all times was like a magentic pull, they had to betogether, he had no idea where one began and the other one ended, they were like the number 8 or 0 both completed eachother. He was not looking forward to today, try as he may he had no idea how he would bring himself to close the door on such a huge chapter in his life, he'd longed for a father his whole childhood, then just as he'd all but given up hope on himself or that notion and life, Max walked in and turned him around and turned him into the man he never knew he could be.

Jennifer snuggled into him, she knew he was thinking about the days events ahead, she held tight into him, darling I am right here, and we're going to get through this day together. he smiled I know, if wasn't for you I know I'd never make it through, but I cant tell you how much I want to just run away and hide somewhere from everyone with you and just pretend that this is not real, she smiled, tears in her eyes, as she to had no idea how she was supposed to say good bye to the man who had been more of a father to her than her father ever was able to be. She smiled through her tears, we're going to do this together, I am not going anywhere, I am going to be right here beside you all day, here on your left with you on my right as always, then tonight we will shut the door on everyone and everything outside these doors, where we can be alone, then we're going to escape to our cabin where we will be alone and have the entire outside world closed off from the two of us for as long as we both need and want. He shook his head, I am the luckiest man on earth, alone and shutting out everyone is exactly what we need to do. I am going to catch you the biggest fish, and make love to you like there's no tomorrow. She smiled...I cant wait. They kissed for a while, before he looked at her, noting the time, we better hit the shower and get ready to head over to the service. She nodded and kissed into his neck and sat up reached for his hand, together. He smiled met her on her side of the bed, grasping her hand, together, they headed into the shower from her side of the bathroom entrance.

They arrived at the memorial grounds, a little early Johnathan parked the car near the monument wall, he turned the car off and looked over his left shoulder because they were placing him in wall, there was no real preperations, which made so it looked normal, simply a few chairs infront of the wall which he was to be placed. It was now becoming more real about what was to take place, this would be the goodbye, Johnathan wasn't sure how to do that, he was so greatfull to have him for so many years, but he had long since looked upon him as the father he never had but always wanted, he was having a hard time letting go of something he had always wanted as a young boy, had given up all hope then out of nowhere he found the only father he'd ever known or wanted at that point. He didn't know how to say goodbye to something he'd finaly had after not having for so many years.

Jennifer looked over, noting Johnathan's distant look, she could feel his apprehension and could see his mood elevate, she reached over into the back of his hair, her fingers runing from the top of his head down to his neck, in a calming motion that only she could give him, together darling. The sound of her voice calming him to the deepest depths of his soul. He turned to her and smiled, he knew she was his reason for living, without her he could'nt breath. He took her hand and kissed it. Together, he leaned over and kissed her, the taste of her on his lips swept him away to a place he could stay in forever, he wished they could just go home and lock the door on everyone and everything and he would make love to her like there was no tomorow, because making love to her was normal, it took them away to a place reserved only for the two of them. he lived to take her there, and they did.. pretty much everynight and everymorning, and often in the middle of the day since they met. He pulled back, lost in her eyes which were, dream like for him. one look at her and he was done for, he took a deep breath, ok lets go do this.

They stepped out of the car, he right away wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into him, it was a little chilly he opted to keep his jacket on, so did Jennifer. they she wore her black dress which was fitted nicely around her slim figure, she wore the angel pin that Max had bought her after her dad had passed, she always had a weakness for pins, he purchased it as a gesture that no mater what he would now be watching out for her always. she wore the pearl neckless and matching earings that Johnathan and bought her for her birthday. Jonathan had on his black casual suit, with his white colar, he had the hankerchif that Max had purchased with JH on it. He had bought a few of them, Johnathan and tucked one in his upper pocket and one inside his jacket he knew Jennifer would be reaching in and pulling out at some point. she looped her arm around his, and hugged him into her tight. laying her head on his shoulder as she held the flowers the purchased to place on the wall. Johnathan kissed into her head as they kept walking and held her hand with his other free hand as they made their way to the chairs. To their surprise Liz and Shiela were already there, they had walked up a few steps away and were looking out over the grounds, both and already spilled tears as you could already see thier eyes red. They turned and walked up to Johnathan and Jennifer and hugged them. knowone said to much it was hard to really say anything at this point. They all just made small talk about how beautiful the grounds were, and how Max would really love the view as well as the well kept grounds. Ever since he had created the Jennifer Hart Rose gardens he was well informed on everything there was to know about gardening, flowers and landscapeing.

Father Tom came around the corner and smiled when he saw them all there already and talking, he had known Johnathan and Jennifer and Max for the past 15 years. He smiled they saw him and Johnathan smiled making his way back towards him, he reached for his hand shaking it, Jennifer still linked to his left side, reached with her free hand, shaking it, Johnathan looking at him, father Tom, Thank you so much for doing this for us, Max really liked you. Father Tom smiled, thank you I liked him to, he was a really good man. he truly loved you two. He spoke of you both so often in our conversations. Jennifer teared up at this point Johnathan bit his lip to try and keep from also loosing it, Jennifer taking the lead, took in a deep breath and replied he was one in a million.

Tom began the brief cermonies, this was'nt going to tbe the traditional hour long services, they were wanting more of a less is more approch, since that was how Max lived his life. after his services he opened the floor to anyone who wanted to come up and speak about Max, Johnahtan felt uneasy which for him speaking was never and issue as he owned a multi billion dollar company that he was not only the President and owner of, but he was also President of several companies across the world. `But this was asking for his emotional side, a side he seldom showed to anyone other than his wife, sure he was open and everyone felt at ease around him, and he was very clear in letting the world see how much he was in love with his wife, but the more vulnerable side, that he was not one to show to anyone other than his wife. But he knew he had to do it, he felt his grip on his wife tighten, as he took a deep breath, fighting back the tears as he looked over and saw that box containing the man who had become the father he'd longed for his entire life, he took a breath and looked over at Jennifer, her grip on him had remained strong from the moment they stepped out on to the car. her eyes were tear stained, as she was caught between looking at that wall and box containing the man who had become more of a father than her own, and trying to focus on the words that were being spoken about him. as her own mind was flooded with over 25 years of memories of him. her grip on her husband was strong, she hadn't realized the strong grip she had held till she caught herself and hoped she had not cut off the blood flow in his arm.

Tom finished his service and asked if anyone wanted to come up and say a few words about Max? Jennifer glanced over at Johnathan, she could see the straight forward look he was giving, she knew it was his coping mechanisum of trying to get through this without showing his rawest emotions to those sitting around them. Shilea stood, taking the edge off and said she would like to say something,, that is if you Mr. and Mrs H want to go first Johnathan shook his head looking at Jennifer incase she had wanted to go first? She firmed her grip on him and shook her head no, go ahead turning and smiling at her, Shiela stood and moved to the front, she pulled the tissue she had in one hand and placed it in the other as she looked over at the box containing her dear friend she had grown close to over the last couple of years, and ran her hand over the box, she took a breath and then turned and looked at Jennifer and Johnathan and Liz that was sitting directly infront of her, pulling the tissue to her nose she wiped it, she was determined to get trough this without breaking down, she took another deep breath and smiled, looking now right at Mr and Mrs. H...

Mr and Mrs H, I know you already know all the detail's of how I came to know Max, but I am so thankful for having been so blessed to have worked by his side the last couple of years, he truly is one in a million,. in my life I have never seen anyone love their job more than he did, he never really looked at it like his "job" more than a great need, want and love to take care of you both, I think out of our entire day working together or when I was helping look after him, 90% of the day was always talking about the two of you, your advetnures, your projects, and your careers, but mostly he was in awe about the detphs to which you two truly love eachother, Jennifer now was streaming tears, Johnahtan too. He also spoke of how you were both the kids he never had, he loved you both like his own, he truly loved taking are of you and being here and being apart of your family. He took such pride in making sure you had home cooked meals and helping make sure your parties went off without a hitch, He often said when we were at the house alone or in the garden tending those Jennifer Hart roses he loved so much, that if anything ever happened to him, that he wanted me to promise to always look after you two and Freeway Jr. That he knew as long as he was above looking after you and I was here physically looking after you all that he could fully rest in peace knowing that you were being cared for the way he wanted you to be.

Jennifer now was fully streaming tears pulling her tissue to her face and eyes, Johnathan was fully gripping his eyes with this fingers trying not to loose it, he was clutching Jennifers hand, he saw she was in tears and pulled her in tight to him, he was choaked up and smiled, thank you Shiela, Jennifer plled it together and took a deep breath, Thank you Shiela she replied with a smile, Sheila reached and patted the box and moved back towards her seat. Liz knowing both Johnathan and Jennifer very well from all sides both professional and persoanal, knew all to well that both were about to loose it and this would be a good time for her to lighten the mood and give them a break and go next so they could gather thier thoughts for a little while longer.

Liz stood and moved towards the front, reaching out and giving Jennifer's arm a squeeze, she knew she was holding it together for Johnathan. She knew how much they all cared ahout each other, especially since Johnathan looked at him like a father. She'd been around long enough to see some of the days of him being his more younger enregtic self, who always put up a great display of food for the Hart parties, she'd even seen him get involved in some of their often luck of getting themselves into some sort of mystery or advetnures as Max often called them. She took the postion at the front, she looked at the box containing her friend she had come to know and love over the last ten years, it started to hit her and she now was trying to hold her tears from flodding all over the place. She took a deep breath and forced a smile as she began to tell of her first encounter with Max, she looked at Johnathan and Jennifer took a deep breath and started.

I remember the first time I met Max, it was when I started to work for Hart Industries, It was my first day and when I arrived Max was standing in the office, he had come to tell me that Mr. H as he so fondly reffered to him as, was delayed on the plane with Mrs. Hart in New York. He said he was simply going to call and let me know but he knew it was my first day on my own and he felt bad that I would be on my own without Mr/ H incase something went astray. He spent most of the morning giving me all the lessons on how Mr. H likes his coffee, what time he generally pops into the office, every thing I needed to know about he and Mrs. H. The magic of their marriage, how not to be surprised if you see her here on a daily baisis and sometimes most of the day, or them being inseperable and more importantly if they were having lunch his office and he or she asked not to be disturbed, he means it, just take a message and they will just have to wait, he wont let no one come before Mrs. H. He was such a huge help and made me feel so at ease, he even brought me lunch. I've watched over the years the tables shift some and now it was Mr. and Mrs. Hart hiring him drivers and assistants, yet still giving him his independence to do as he wants on his own. I know he truly loved you both, you made his life happy, you filled a void he had that knowone else could, he felt coplete and happy doing what he did and being apart of your family. The rest of life was just the icing on the cake. She turned and looked towards the box, I will say goodbye for now my friend, but I know that you're up there looking out over us all.

She walked back to her seat and Johnathan smiled, looking up at her, Thank you Liz, that was really nice to hear. Jennifer smiled, It was beautiful, thank you. She sat in her seat, Shiela boaderded on weather or not she should speak now or wait and give Mr. and Mrs. H a chance, she wasen't sure where either one was emotionaly as they were seated in front of her and she was mainly stairing at the back of thier heads, and throughout the entire thing they had clung to eachother every second, that was to hard to read as more often then not that was thier natural MO, they were always linked at the hip and never let go of eachother for more than 10 seconds. Liz on the other hand could inface see and knew they needed just a few more minutes to gather the strength to stand up there and say goodbye to the father each never had. Liz stopped smiled and once again reinstated to them both how much Max truly did love and care about them both. Before she even took her seat she looked at Shiela would you like to say anything about Max?

Johnathan moved his hands over his eyes to catch his tears, Jennifer's grip on him tightened as she drew a breath moving the tissue over her eyes. Shiela saw thier emotionals connection and tried to then shift the mood to a lighter heartier side, he also apologized in advance if I got caught up in some of your crazy schemes you two seem to often find yourselves in. He fondly sat around your kitchen table telling me all these crazy stories of events you two got yourseleves involved in.

Honestly had he not told me I would have thought he was having a senior momment like he'd been watching too many movies and added them to real life. The one he told me about dressing as a woman, I have to admit made me laugh pretty hard.

Johnathan and Jennifer really burst into laughter, it was a nice distraction from the pain they were both feeling. The memories of that whole time along with the visions of him dressed like that they were both laughing pretty hard. Sheila smiled she liked seeing them laugh, she knew it was getting tense and they would be getting up to speak next, and thought that would be a great lead in and make it much easier to get up and speak. She smiled and went and sat down beside Liz, Johnathan took a deep breath knowing this was the moment, Jennifer knowing him like a book, he didn't need to say a thing, she reacted instantly to his mood change, and was ontop of gripping onto him and help him get through this moment.

Jennifer gripped onto his arm tighter, drawing him into her even more as he stood she moved right with him, she was in no way going to let him stand up there and do this by himself, she was all but to ready to fall apart herself but was trying to be strong for him. his body reacting instantly to her touch and he relaxed in her grip, he stood not once letting go of her as they made there way to the front, he tried to avert his eyes from the box in the wall that held the only father he'd ever known. He took a deep breath holding the image of Max dressed like one of the most uglyest wemon he'd ever laid his eyes upon.

Johnahtan took a deep breath, as the image of seeing Max dressed up like that was prominete in is memory, he recalled that he and Jennifer had spent much of the rest of that evening in their bed making love to the wee hours of the morning. they had been so caught up in eachother that they had remembered after all their passion, then a shower that neither one had had anything to eat since lunch that afternoon., They made their way to the kitchen to raid the fridge before bed, when Max walked in,.. Johnathan opted to start with that moment just to keep the mood light were it was, he went on to share how he had come in at the wee hours of the morning and was all upset because he had to hail a taxi after his "date" sobered up and took one look at him and ran the other way. Liz, Sheila and Jennifer were all cracking up as was tom, I could sit here for hours and recall so many amazing moments like that with Max, that was one of them, he smiled looking on at Sheila, he laughed again shaking his head, I'll say this. he was not the best looking woman, Everyone burst into tears laughing even harder.

Johnahtan took a deep breath, I will never forget how lucky I am to ever have had the oportunity to have such a great man enter my life, and at a time I least suspected it or was even looking for it, he took me under his wing and really heled straighten me out on a few of life lessons, I had spent my entire childhood looking for my parents, imagining what having a mom and dad in your life was like, he came into my life and suddenly I stopped looking and wondering about those things or even them, in time I shifted and he was the father I alaways imagined having. his grip on Jennifer tightened as he tried not to cry infront of anyone but her. her grip on him firming, she soothed him with her hand on his back he took a deep breath, over the last several years he's always been there, he took in my beautiful wife here and loved her as his own since the day he knew, even before me that she was the one for me. that she was the greatest love I'd ever known, he knew my life before her and he knows my life with her, he was there when I was nothing, when I had nothing, when I was know one, I had no family, no idendity nothing to offer anyone, he pulled me from the streets and molded me into the man I am today, He was there when everything that led to Hart Idustries was created, He was there when I took it over and buit it, He gave me away at our wedding. He's been with Jennifer and I from day one, his grip on her firmed, her eyes filled with tears. He took such great care of us, and there will never be anyone like him in our lives again, he truly was the father I never had. He was about to loose it he bit his lip as he once again turned to Jennifer and lost himself into her. his mind averting to his desperate need to always be with her.

She knew him like a book, she cued right away that he had reached his hand, he was about to break and she knew he'd never let go with everyone sitting there watching him, he'd save it for her. she gripped him closer, soothing him into a calm state as she took the floor letting him totally sink himself into her, he instantly relaxed in her touch and hold upon him, she smiled I'll never forget that frst time I ever met Max, I could tell right away that he took great pride in caring for Johnathan, he guarded him like a hawlk, he kept me from getting anywhere near that penthouse sueit that day. I was straying so hard to get the scoop on what Johnathan was in London for that day, poor Max, he heard and saw so much that week, I know for the average person it would be more like, what have you gotten us involved in and or we are out of this, good luck and have a great life. but he jumped right in and helped us out, I recall later him saying, "Mrs. H, I knew he was going to marry you the day I saw him talk about you, he was changed that day, the look on his face said it all." she smiled shook her head and fought back the tears, I remember coming home with Johnathan after we had gone back to my NY apartment to pack up my clothes and the things I wanted to move into the house, when we drove up to the house Max stood at the front door to great us both, and had flowers and made my favorite dinner, I could tell he'd gone to great lengths to make the house seem more welcoming for a woman to now be living in the house, as it was clear it was most definetay had only the mans touch to the house. He was the most kindest and giving man ever, he was there in a way for us that is un-fillable by another living soul, and I know that both Johnathan and I will fill that void for the rest of our lives since he truly was one in a million, the one and only Max. She had so much more to add and stories to tell, but knew she couldn't get those words out after this point because it was now her that was about to loose it, and she too knew she'd let that go with Johnahtan later. Johnathan knew she was at the same point he was and his grip around her tightened. He wrapped his body around hers and reached for two roses then handed one to her and they turned around to face his grave both reached into the vault and placed their rose ontop of his casket. and whispered goodbye Max, we love you. their grip on eachother was strong as they held back the tears and turned towards everyone and headed back to their seats.

After the services they headed home, the car ride was quiet and both were thankful for this brief momment alone together before once again putting on a brave face and would now spend the day celebrating his life the way he loved to live it and that was by some friendly rounds of casino gaming time. Johnathan and Jennifer had faith in the catering crews would have everything in place when they got there, and Sheila had left a little early to go to the house to over see that they had everything in order, they knew it was important to her to make sure that everything was spot on in honor of Max as well as she knew she needed to look out after Mr. and Mrs. H as she knew they were grieving as well, and Max would want them to be looked after.

They pulled up to the gate which was already opened and had staff at the gate to guide guests in, The security guy knew who they were and just waved them in. Jennifer watched as Johnathan took a deep breath she could sense he was both happy and not happy about this next event, she knew he was happy about the way they were honoring his memory and knew it was what Max would want more then everyone standing around crying over him. It was the other side of him that was just not ready to fully let go of the father he came to know and love, after such a long period of his life without one, she reached over and ran her fingers over the back of his head, smiled and smoothed out the back of his hair, he loved it when she did this and often it led to them engaging in some foreplay fun. He turned to her and smiled, darling, you know if you start that I may have to pull over into the guest house and we will never end up making this event. She shook her head smiled and said, one track mind. He laughed and said, ok so tell me that was not on your mind as well, she turned red, looked away well...I...I ah.. well ok yes. but think of it as a teaser as to what's to come tonight once everyone is gone...he winked and looked at her.,.oh I am 100% positive that you will be "coming" tonight..and all night long. She shook her head as her eyes grew wide. laughing Johnathan..then looked him in the face, leaned over and said...that my darling is a two way street. He laughed and winked..mmmm just the cure for what ails us. she giggled and then some, looking in the mirror to straighten out her make up and tease her hair.

Johnathan and Jennifer ran up stairs and changed into more casual wear, then emerged down stairs to great their guests. The house was filled with all of Max's nearest and dearest friends. not to mention his booking agent and everyone else Max had spent the better part of his life "playing" with. everyone was chating while playing about stories, times and events spent with Max, Jennifer was finishing changing and followed right behind Johnathan down stairs, greeting guests along her way, she caught Johnahtan standing over the roulettetable, he was watching and listining to good old Warren talk about how he and Max used to run the curcit at the racing strip in Los Angels. Always working the inside tips on who was the stronger horse racing that weekend. Johnathan and Jennifer had long since retired JJ and had not really found another horse with her spunk. Jennifer moved behind Johnathan who right away felt her coming near him and turned to greet her with open arms, she smiled how's it going over here, looking on the guys at the table. Johnathan smiled..oh old Waren here is telling the guys about he and Max's good fortune in getting the inside scoop at the tracks for all these years. Jennifer giggled yes that was something Max was very proud of and spent a lot of time placing bets and organizing betting rings right at our kitchen table. Johnathan shook his head laughing that's true.

The waitress was walking by with the foodon her tray and asked if they wanted anything, Johnathan took one and looked at Jennifer, darling? she smiled sure, he took one and handed it to her. the waitress asked can I get you two something from the bar? Jennifer looked at Johnathan and looked back at the waitress, yes how about a sotch and soda for my husband and I'll have a vodka tonic, Johnathan smiled, pulling her into his arms, so my little lady luck, what do you feel lucky in today? She smiled winked then did a quick sweep with her eyes to see if anyone was listening to them, oh I feel lucky alright, I'll tell you about it all later. He smiled, if there was not a house full of guests in that livingroom he'd toss her on that table right now and take her right then and there. you got that right. She giggled, then focused on the games..mmm well..we're already here at the roulette table, lets jump in on the next round.

Johnathan and Jennifer had made their rounds of gaming tables and had now landed themselves in a heated poker game, Johnathan was sittng with a great hand, he looked over at his beautiful wife who he could see was scanning the other players at the table while pondering over her hand, She was a pretty strong player at poker, living with Max for the last 30 plus years she had leanred a lot and became a pretty strong contender, she'd already been good at the game but added Max's tips and often cleaned everyone out. Johnathan eyed her as he knew he was sitting with one hell of a hand, he could read her like a book and was seeing if he could get a hint if her hand was better than his. He tried to concentrate on her but her beauty and the things he'd rather be doing to her right now started to cloud his ability to read her properly, as his mind began to wander to other places. She was making a quick scan when she met his eyes and instantly lost her concentration she knew he was stareing at her and his expression told her what he was off thinking about. She shook her head and smiled, he caught her catching him and smiled..raising his eye brows at her. Bill was sitting on the other side of Jennifer and was pulling at his shirt, Jennifer knew he had a bad hand. Sheila was sitting on the other side of him and looked fairly confident so Jennifer was wondering if her and was going to beat hers. but knew it would be pretty impossible. everyone called in thier plays Jennifer won that round hands down, Johnathan smiled. looking at her hand, That's my lady luck. everyone tossed in their cards as Jennifer reached for the pile of chips and pulled them itno her.

Johnathan had made his way to the roulette table, by now the drinks and everyone around him keeping things light he was more focused on the fun of it all rather than his deep loss he felt for not ever having Max around again. He was on a roll, as Jennifer stood by his side also feeling the affects of her drinks, her mood was elevated as she watched her handsome amazing husband clean out eveyone at the table, he leaned over her ear see I told you you're my lady luck. She giggled I better be. Sheila was even having a great time at the slot machines, she was sipping her peach schnapps, Jennifer had made her way over to her while going to get her and Johnathan a plate of food, she stopped and said wow, you need to go to Vegas and play this for real. She laughed yeah well that's the thing Mrs. H, I am sure with my luck because I'd be playing for real money I'd be loosing big. Although I have to say I am feeling more confident in my poker games after all of Max's tips over the last couple years. Jennifer giggled, so that's how you and Max spent your afternoons. Sheila laughed yeah it was a great way to pass the time as we waited for clothes and the linenes to be dryed.

Johnahtan had finised eating another winning round when he was missing his lady luck and opted to give others a chance to win so he stood up and bailed from the game and went to help Jennifer with their food trays. He spoted her standing over Sheila and smiled he made his was behind her and she knew before he was even close to walking behind her he was there, she turned immediately and reached for him, Sheila giggled, oh my god, how do you do that? Jennifer looked at her puzzled as Johnathan wrapped his arms around her, how do I do what? Sheila shook her head, I could see him walking up from the reflections on the screen, but you are standing outside my view, how in the hell did you know Mr. H was walking behind you? Jennifer just laughed, she honestly didn't have an answer since it was most more of her feeling him there, it was just part of the magic between them, both had the ability to tune into one another this way. Johnathan kissed into the back of her neck, I am starving. Jennifer giggeld Johnathan...assuming he meant something else. He smiled winked well yes for that but also yes for food, I am feeling these drinks a little too much. Jennifer smiled, looked at Sheila excuse us I need to go feed my husband, Sheila stood no let me go get it for you, you two should be enjoying youselves, Johnathan shook his head, no it's ok you also need to take a break you've done an amazing job and Max would be proud, he'd want you to take a break and play to. besides I need to have a few min alone with my beautiful wife here. Sheila laughed shaking her head, ok you two enjoy, let me know if anyone needs anything in there. Jennifer smiled good luck. Her and Johnathan exited and headed towards the kitchen.

The party was winding down and guests were leaving, eveyone stopping to Thank Johnathan and Jennifer for a great day, saying how Max would have loved this, and how they knew he was up there watching everyone gather around his favorite things to do, eating, drinking and enjoying themselves. Shiela's husband had come to pick her up a hour or so ago, since she a little to tipsy to drive home. The catering crews had all but cleaned up the food and returned the kitchen to it's former self. The cleaning crew had stayed behind people all day so there was not such a after mess to clean. all, the gaming crew had taken out the games as guests finished their rounds and had started to get ready to head home. As the last guests were gathering coats to head home Johnahtan took a sign of relief he had had a great day over all considering the reason for the day, but he was more then ready to close the door on the world around he and Jennifer and spend a few days alone up at the cabin and try and get back to the life that would now be just the two of them at all times. He also knew that they were going to have to face cleaning out Max's room which was not going to be easy. But knew they needed to do in order to really feel like they have taken care of everything.

Jennifer had snuck up stairs and ran a tub, filled it with bubbles as Johnathan was down stairs pouring them a glass of Pinot Noir, it was from Francis Ford Coppala's private reserve, He had sent home a case when Johnathan and Jennifer had attended his Los Angeles film festival party a couple months ago. Jennifer had snuck back down stairs, she caught him just as he was about to pour the wine and said, wait darling, I was thinking you could pour us those up stairs, Johnathan smiled what have you been up to, and you know I am always up for heading up stairs wth you, or anywere else in this house for that matter. She smiled shook her head, come on,

She lead him up the stairs he was smiling wondering what she'd been up to, but he was about to pounce her before they even made it up stairs he was getting so excited. She pulled him through the bedroom door and lead him into the bathroom he could see the lit candles all around the tub and could smell the bath oils in the tub, the mear thought of her in that slippery water he was already bursting through his pants, he smiled, mmm look at this? She smiled, I thought you needed to relax after this day we've had, she smiled and reached for his shirt, she stripped him of his shirt and was reaching for his pants, her hand went over him and he gasped, he moaned as she ran her hand up and down over him, he stepped back, no wait you first...she smiled teasing him stepping back, she started to unbutton her top, he smiled shaking his head..ah uh...come here, that's my job. She smiled shaking her head, she knew he loved to undress her when ever and where ever as much as possible, she knew that each and everytime lead to making her feel amazing good things. She giggled moving towards his open arm reach, be my guest darling, he had her top unbutton and off in seconds and placed his warm soft lips right into the corner of her neck, kissing his way over her shoulders, her head went back as she moaned at the feeling of his warm soft lips moving over her, his hand reached and had her bra un-fastened in the blink of an eye, he kept his kisses into her neck and shoulder as he pulled it from her shoulders and body sending it tossing to the ground, his left hand moving over her breast while the other one was in her hair pulling her into a deep passionate kiss, she moaned with his hand already working her into a freenzy, he smiled through the kiss as he heard her moans leave her lips, he knew what she wanted and intended to take her there.

He let his hand fall from her hair and move over her shoulders and down her sides he found her pants letting his hand slip between her legs he moved his fingers over her causing her to moan louder, he smiled and reached and unzipped them and bent down on his knees pulling them off her and helping support her as she stepped out of them, he smiled looking up at her as her eyes were already glossed over and turning dark with desire for him he slid his hands up her sides of her legs and ran his thumbs up her inner thighs he moved to the barrier of her underwear and slipped his hand under them letting his thumb and hand mover over her and started adding slight pressure, her head fell back as her breathing increased, he was already pushing her to a climax and they hadn't even reached the tub yet, she knew he'd get her there again and again, and didn't want him to stop now, he kept his hand and fingers going just over her panties he could aready feel the heat building, he smiled and stood keeping his hand where it was, he moved her over the bathroom counter so she could use it to hang onto he moved behind her to watch her reflection in the mirror he pressed and kneeded a little harder and started to move faster he could hear her breathing as she moaned oh yes..oh,, he could see her face flush and her eyes were closed, he felt her grip on his arm holding him where he was she moaned oh yes darling that feels so good dont stop..oh my..he pushed her to her breaking point and he felt the power of her climax hit he loved watching her hit that peak, he didn't let her fall long and pulled her wet panties from her and moved his whole hand over her and pushed her up and over again, she had such a grip on the counter she was sure she was about to break it in half.

Jennifer opened her eyes, her forehead was sweaty from her climax her face was flush she could see his smiled in the mirror as she knew he loved to watch her when he made come like that. She shook her head, that was great thank you darling. He smiled oh that's just the start you know I fully intend to make the next ones even better and much bigger. She giggled that's a two way street darling, winking at him she knew that her next move would serve them better in the shower rather than the tub so she moved toward him and relieved him of his clothes and removed his briefs letting his much needed hard on the freeness it needed. she took him by the hand and led him into the shower hitting the shower button on the way in, thier preffered heating settings were already set so it would come on at that exact desired tempeture, they moved to the automatic shower sensors from above, in the middle of the shower, she reached for the oil and poured some in her hand moving them over eachother and rubbing it into her skin she moved to his shoulders and arms and worked her way down to his member he gasped, he wanted to be with her on the next one, and he knew that this would send him over before he could get there with her, he tried to step back but she stopped him, shaking her head..ah uh,,you're next. He was fast loosing his ability to focus the pace and pressure of her and and fingers and the oil on her skin was making him climb that ladder pretty quick, he was caught between not wanting to come without her and feeling so good he didn't want her to stop. before he could even say or be aware of anything else but how good he was feeling she dropped to her knees and slid her hands down lower on him moving her hands tighter and faster, her mouth closed over the top of him and he cried out..oh my god,.. darling I am...she kept her mouth going over him and her hands moving, he was now beyond unable to think about anything beyond how she was making his member feel his eyes rolled back and his hips moved with her, he moaned deep, of darling that feels so good,, ah oh,.. his head shot back as she brought him to the top in a blinding climax he reched down pulling her up as he hit the top, her hand keeping the pace as she pushed him up and over, his legs felt shakey she watched him as he cameback down to earth and smiled knowing it was a good one for him, she smiled.. told you, you were next. He tried to focus but all he could think about was being inside her and them climaxing together.

He smiled oh darling that felt amazing, you're amazing. She giggled, thank you darling, she longed to feel him moving inside her, she was more than ready to reach that platoe with him. He laid her against the shower allowing her to hold her balance on the shower wall, he kissed over her shoulders and slid his hands over her leaving goosebumps in their wake, he kissed and sucked over her breasts as he listen to her breathing and moans hitch a notch, he kept going towards her stomach and down her hips her head was spinning as to what he had instore next his he knelt down beside her and lifted her leg up over his shoulder and moved his lips and mouth over her spot, his tonge moved over her while his lips worked her in to a freenzy, she was now crying out his name, oh darling...yes, oh,yes...there...dont stop, he kept going and was fast pushing her to her climax he wanted to allow her to tetter just at the edge, so he backed off just a bit holding her peek, and hearing her cryout dont stop...he smiled and moved his tonge and lips over her giving her exactly what she was begging for, he sent her flying over the top, she was shaking he caught her as her legs buckled under the weight of her climax, her eyes opening looking down at him as he smiled watching her, she gasped oh that was amazing. He stood, oh I am hardly done with you..lets go there again...together this time.

He moved between her legs and entered her slowly causing her to cryout as she wanted all of him, he felt so good inside her, he moaned deep, as he took in the feeling of her being so wet and contracting so fast all around him from her previos climax, oh my god.,..you feel so good, I need you..now... she clung to him as he moved to perfection inside her, both meeting eachothers rhythm and pace, he found her spot and she tigtened around him he cried out oh darling that feels so good, he moved faster and harder inside her as they reached climatic orgasum, she screamed his name as she went with him over the top. they rode out the sensation as long as possible but still craved more, he knew that their legs were weaker but he wanted to go again, he moved her to the bench and sat down pulling her around and ontop of him she took him inside her as she moved over him faster and harder both crying out as they could once again feel themselves reaching that platoe together, he pulled her over finding her spot, once he did she screamed at the sensation as it incressed her level of pleasure 100x her arms gripping his she let her head fall onto his shoulders as she moved faster over him, oh my god...this is so good, dont stop,,,oh...he felt her go he was right there with her as they peaked the top of that mountain again. this one was so strong they had no energy left for another round just yet, she pulled off him as their eyes met trying to catch their breath, he smiled...that my darling felt so good, I think we need to go relax in the tub.

They both giggled as they made their way to the tub, climbing in and taking their wine with them, they sunk to the bottom and hit the jets on full force, he drew her tigt into his arms, we sure are amazing togther, she giggled yes we sure are. she lifted her glass, to us and our incredibly amazing lovemaking abilites. he laughed clinked glasses with hers and said oh cheers that my darling, both took a sip and melted together in the tub.

After their relaxing time in the tub both of them were feeling exhausted after thier emotional day and then the party, then the added workout they both just had in the shower, they got ready for bed, Johnahtan had hopped into the bed first, while Jennifer was finishing getting ready, he had just laid back on the pillow when she rounded the bathroom corner in his PJ top, he smiled, hey beautiful how's about joining me here under the covers, it's cold in here without you next to me. She smiled shaking her head, well then let me slide in here next to you and help you warm it up a bit, I am exhausted. she leaped in as he pulled the sheets back and snuggled up into his warm arms, they both feel asleep almost right away. Johnathan felt her go into a deep sleep first as he felt her breathing almost in sync with him, he wrapped himself around her tighter last thing he remembered was kissing into the top of her head as he fell asleep.

The next morning both awoke and packed the Suv for their little get away up at the cabin, Jennifer was packing up some food, and Johathan had loaded the suv, Jr was on his heels wagging his tail a million miles an hour making sure he would'nt be left behind, Jonathan looked down, not yet Jr, go get mommy and see if she's ready. He ran back into the house, Johnathan smiled..wow there is hope for him. He put the last bag in the car and headeded inside to see if Jennifer needed help, she was rounding the corner with a small cooler and Jr. at her heels, Johnathan smiled, hi darling, taking the cooler, is this it? do you need any help? She smiled no darling that's it, we have plenty of food and snacks for our trip there, we just need to stop at the store in town and buy our food for the trip, Johnathan smiled, nope I took care of that already, the cabin is stalked with everything we need, I just want to stop by the tackle shop for some freash bait so we can go do some fishing. Jennifer half smiled but could'nt help recall their trip there a year ago when the earthquake it while they were out fishing and Johnathan was hurt badly, she was scared to death she'd lose him.

Johnathan had caught on right way, he could tell right away from her expression that was what she was lost in thought about, he instantly set the cooler down and reached for her pulling her into his arms, darling, I know what you're thinking about and I promise you we'll be fine, what happened before wont happen again, and the builders retro fitted everything incase we ever have another earthquake. Her arms wrapping around him pulling him in tighter I know. I am sorry I was trying to forget it, and for the most part I have, it's just seeing how close I came to loosing you it's really hard for me, I dont ever recall feeling so helpless as did then, I love you so much, I know I'd never last five minites in this world without you in it next to me. He smiled holding her to him even tighter. I love you darling. She clung to him a little tighter, I love you to darling. I cant wait for our little get away to the cabin. He winked me either, not a sole in sight to hear us. She giggled, come on, nodding her head towards the door.

Johnathan and Jennifer had a relaxing and surprisingly fast trip out of the city, they were now on the last leg of the trip, surrounded in mountains rivers and lakes, Jennifer rolled her window down, breathing in the freash air, Johnathan hit the moonroof, and breathed in deep, oh darling it smells so great out here, like fresh pine and rain. We really should try to escape out here more often. Jennifer leaned back in her seat her head leaning back against the seat, Johnathan's eyes dropped to her chest where her breasts were pushed forward in her shirt, he bit his lip, and pulled at his silk white shirt, to try and cool himself off, darling if you keep that up..we may not make it to the cabin. She giggled, looked at him seductively..who says we have to? He smiled..darling we'll be arrested..there's not place right here in this streatch that we would'nt be seen. She smiled...well...in another 14 miles the last stretch is pretty quiet, and this is sunday and later in the afternoon, most of the people have left for the weekend...He smiled...mmmm you know we also have to get to the tackle shop before he is closes for the day, he always closes early on sundays. She winked...we will. he smiled and looked at her questioningly..wondering what she was up to, and what was running trough that mind of hers, he definetely knew she wanted his attention her expression said it all, but..?

They rounded the corner of the final streatch to their cabin, and just like Jennifer and predicted everyone had pretty much gone or was seatled in thier cabins or already on lake..she smiled..looking at him, she reached and undid her seat belt, Johnahtan looked over at her and was about to stop the car, darling are you ok? She looked at him seductively..oh I will be feel really ok in a little while, and so will you? He smiled darling we need to make it to the shop, he will be closing in less than an hour, she smiled..oh we will...before he knew it she had her pants pulled off and he was looking at her going crazy.. darling...she smiled..just keep those eyes on the road buster...he was now sweating and his hard on was pushing his way out of his cakey pants, in a blink of an eye she hopped over the console and was on his lap, he let fought to keep the car on the road, looking around her as she sat over him his hands breifly leaving the stearing wheel, darling...ah...she began to move over him. making him even harder..darling...she smiled...shh...just keep you're eyes on the road..i'll take cae of the rest..

Johnahtan was caught between being nervous the cops would be out watching for speeders or someone would be leaving late or on their way up to the area later in the day like they both were, but his member was throbing and he wanted to be inside her making him and her feel what they so badly wanted to be feeling... her hands reached down and pushed his pants down enough to free him from his pants, she smiled..oh I see he's ready to play...she moved over him making herself moan at the feeling of himover her spot. he contined to tease him and move over him, it was making her ready to climax just feeling him like this, he moaned deep, as did she, before he knew he she lowered herself over him, as he moaned deep, ah..oh.. you feel so good,, she moaned..you feel so good inside me..I need you.. she begain ro ride him as Johnathan fought to keep his eyes on the road and not rolling back in to his head, she was so wet and hot moving on him in all the right spots and her mucles contracted around him as her body squeezed him tight at all the right spots he was already about to come he cried out..oh my god...yes...ah...she moaned and cried out his name...oh darling...yes..yes.. it feels so good, he fought to hold back as his orgasum was building all around him, he knew she was just about there, he knew her like a fine tuned violin he cried out. darling and let go of the wheel long enough to move her hips up and a little more to the right...and it was like gold, he fell right into that spot, her spot that made her loose her mind, she cried out moving faster, oh yes..oh my god..she flew over the top with him, she smiled as her flushed face fought to regain it's normal color, she pulled off him and over back into her seat, taking in the wonder of him and the never ending saga of their incredible ability to makelove the way they did, their bodies always so intune with eachother, oh darling that was great, she pulled her pants back up as he used is one free hand and did the same thing

He looked at her shaking her head, that was great. Thank god knowone or any cops saw us, she giggled it was. and I am glad to, I could have never stopped even had be been seen or pulled over that last 5 minutes, darling how in the world even in a situation like we just shared..do you know how to find my spot, I swear it goes from as good as I could ever even imagine to oh my god,. I need to grab onto you and try to keep myself in my own body, it's like my body is about to explode in extasy. He smiled..well darling when you go there I go there to, and yes that is a great way of explaining it, he breathed out deep, well that certainly was a pick me up on this ride? She giggled it was a great ride for sure. I want to ride it again later. He winked well I am alway ready give you a ride when ever and where ever you want. She giggled I know.

They rolled into the parking lot of the tackle shop, it was pretty quiet out in the parking lot Johnahtan hoped they had'nt closed early due to know customers later in that day, he walked to Jennifer's side of the car and opened the door, jr had been sleeping in the backseat since they took off, he often did on car rides. he leaped out and Jennifer stepped out behind him once again straightening out her clothes. He reached for her and closed the door behind her, wrapping his arm around her they walked into the shop, Dave was still behind the counter closing out some paperwork, he looked up and smiled..Mr and Mrs. Hart, what a surprise, are you here on little get away or did you bring Max to? Jennifer felt the grip around her tighten and heard Johnathan take a deep breath, she firmed her grip on him running her hand up and down his back, oh Dave, I am sorry I forget that not everyone knows. we lost Max a little over a week ago, Dave frowned, Oh... I am so sorry to hear that, I know how very close you all were, I know he always looked out after you two even up to the end, I remember your last trip here he had called ahead asking for some special things to be sent up to your cabin. Johnathan smiled that sounds like Max. He was one in a million no doubt about it. He was starting to feel the lump in his throat grow so he quickly turned the topic to why they had gone there in the first place, say Dave, I am sure you're wanting to close up shop and enjoy the rest of your day, we wanted to grab some bait you know you have the best bait this side of Texas.

Dave smiled and stepped out from behind the counter walking over to the cooler along the backside of the store, he reached in pulling out the plastic container and handed it to him, here you go, our specialty of the house, and due to all the recent storms the lake is really full of some great fish to catch. old Bob McCarthy up on spencer road brought the Mrs and I some great fish to cook up the other night. Johnathan smiled that sounds great I want to do the same for Mrs. Hart tonight. I want to fire up the new gril. Dave smiled well this should aid in your plans. Do you need anything else? Johnathan knew that Sheila had sent the house man out here to get everything ready for thier arrival including making sure that the poles were ready. No I think this was it. he reached into this pocket and pulled out a 50.00 bill and handed it to him, well you have a great day, it's still so nice out, go enjoy the rest of your day. He reached for Jennifer who was shewing Jr out of the store the smell of the fish was about to make him go crazy, his nose and tail were going a mile a minute, she took Johnathan's hand and they were heading out the door, Dave smiled thank you, but let me grab your change. Johnahtan motioned na you keep it. Dave shook his headm thank you, you two enjoy your trip. Jennifer smiled thank you we will. they moved out the door and Jennifer turned towards Johnahtan, I think we should run Jr here over to the bushes there so he can take care of his business before we head up to the house it's still another 15 minutes out. Johnathan smiled and they headed off to let him do his business.

They arrived at the gate to the cabin Jennifer reached over head and hit the button on the gate, she smiled oh darling I love it out here, I cant wait to just listen to the sounds of the birds and wildlife, breath in the fresh air of the mountians, and be all alone with the man I love more than anything in the entire world, and shut out everyone else but the two of us for a few days. he smiled leaned over, kissed her, and I cant wait to be alone with my beautiful wife, with whoom I am desperately in love with, and trust me it wont just be the sounds of the wildlife going on..because I fully intend to fill these woods up with the sounds of your moans and cries I love to hear so much. She giggled.. oh I cant wait for that either.

They pulled up along side the house parking the jeep by the front door so they could unload easier. Jr was leaping all over the place he had to get out and sniff his way around to see if he could catch anything. He was still in training so unfortunatley the poor squirrels were still at the mercy of being chased back up into the trees all the time. Johnahtan no sooner had opened his door then Jr leaped over the seat and was out the door right behind him, Johnathan moved towards Jennifers door she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing into him, let our time away begin. do you want to just leave everything in the car and head out fishing or put the stuff inside first? He smiled lets go fishing first. Most of the stuff we need to keep cold is already in the house and the stuff we packed is fine in the cooler for a couple more hours so we're good. She smiled well then lets go. He took her hand as they headed down to the boat docks.

They were ancord in the middle of the lake, their poles were in the water, Johnathan had the canopy up over them to avoid the direct sunlight, Jennifer looked around, oh darling this is just such a beautiful view out here, it's so peaceful and smells so crisp and clean out here, He smiled I know it sure does, I still say we need to make more trips out here, even if it is just for a quick weekend trip. She smiled I think we do to. I think we both need to slow down a little more than we do. I think between all the story deals for the foundation and our trips to to do the business take overs, and Hart industries we've been really streatched out lately. Johnahtan smiled I think so to, and I've thinking about the future of the company lately to, Jennifer looked at him, as they had talked about this not so long ago, she looked at him you mean you're looking at retireing again? He smiled yeah I mean it's gotten easier going in the office on the daily with you by my side everyday, but I also love the idea of leasurely days like this where we have no ajenda, no deadlines or commitments to anything but each other all day long. And you know how much I love having you all to myself all day and night?

She giggled yes, and you know I feel the exact same way. I love our life together, and I never grow tired of being by yourside. He smiled leaning in and kissing her, we sure are great together. She smiled, we certainly are darling..in more ways than one. winking at him, he winked back, oh yes we are. But..if I allow my mind to go there now,..we may scare of the fish from rocking this boat to much. Jennifer burst into laughter, yes that's true my truely gifted lover. He winked cut that out, you're not helping keep my mind on catching the fish here. Still laughing she looked at him...sorry darling. focas on that line, because I intend to win this battle here.

Johnathan recast his line, he loved how they enjoyed competing together, he won some, and lost many, in their many years of marraige. Jennifer was and expert fisherman, her dad had taught her well, and she spent much of her childhood on the lake of her childhood home fishing. She was great at just about everything she tried, they led a very adventures life and spent countless vacations taking part in just about every activity out there, snorkiling, diving, sking, hang gliding, ziplineing, parasailing, boating, tennis, they even watched sports together, she was his true match and he was hers. Jennifer thought she'd tease him and get him going more than he already was, she had already felt the nibbling on her line and knew she was going to win him, she kept her eyes forward trying not to smile, say darling, you want to make a bet? He smiled watching his line, sure darling I am game, what do you have in mind? She smiled winner gets a full 20 minute body massage. He smiled..well darling that's hardly a bet I can pass up, but you know if I loose I still win right? She giggled yes, but that means I also win win. I get your amazing hands all over me, and I win the bet. He laughed ok you're on, she winked well yes darling I will be on you forsure, that's a given. He smiled laughing, darling you're making this harder you know, she winked looking at his pants, yes I know I can see that. He shook his head..you are bad. She giggled ain't I just.,. and at the same time pulled back on her reel, she felt the tug and yanked it back.

Jennifer nailed herself the first fish, but she had no sooner yanked it in when Johnathan felt the tug on his line and followed suit, both were laughing Jennifer pulled her line in first. Johnathan followed suit, she giggled looking at him, he pulled his in smiling at her, well it looks like the massage is on the menu tonight. She giggled, well darling tell you what? Since we both caught them so close together, I'll compremise, we can split the time, the first 20 min is mine and the next 20 min is yours. He winked at her, well either way darling it's a win win for me, you can have the full hour if you want it. She winked well knowing us we wont make it that long because once our hands get started, were both know how it will escalate from there. He smiled, well when we do it so well together the way we always do, it's impossible to stop. She giggled, good thing we haven't ever stopped in all our years together. He winked, I don't thing we ever will. She smiled I hope not. They laughed as they pulled thier fish off the hook and placed it in the cooler.

Johnathan docked the boat and Jennifer tied it off at the dock, as they gathered thier things and headed towards the house, they walked arm and arm as Johnathan held a tight grip with one arm and held the cooler with their dinner that night in the other, she looked up and saw the deer as they were grazing on the grass near the entrance of the woods. Johnathan smiled I love how they have a strict no hunting rule here, I love watching all the animals move about in their own natural habbitat. Jennifer smiled nodding her head, me to, even the bears. He smiled even the time you spent all afternoon on that pie for our trip and we left it in the cooler with all the other food and you thought it would be cute to reach over and start waking up something, and got us both so heated we barely made it in the front door before we had eachother stripped of each others clothes and ended up making love on the livingroom couch, then never heard all the ruckas going on out front because our voices and minds were somewhere else? Jennifer tilted her head back laughing histraricly, nodding yes then when we manged to make it outside to reclaim all our clothes that started coming off on the steps of the front door, you looked up and saw the back end of the suv bent back and the cooler wasd on the ground and the one bear had the berries from the pie all over it's face as he stood on his feet looking at us? Johnahtan now laughing just as hard, yes, I dont know what I was more upset by at that time, the fact that I was dumb enough to pop open the back door or that I missed out on that damn pie that smelled so good and had the entire house smelling so good, not to mention the car. They were both laughing as they made their way to the front door Johnathan opened the door, why dont you go shower and relax while I run out and take care of these babies and get them ready for our dinner tonight? She smiled..shower alone? Not on your life, I'll go unpack us, then you come join me in the shower? He smiled mmm let me think about that? He winked leaning in kissing her, of course I will, infact I'll be plotting my plan of action every second were apart so be ready for one hell of a shower when I get back. She took in deep breath, the mear thought she was already ready to pounce on him. He winked see you soon. Kissing her breathless as he turned and walked back towards the backside of the house.

Jennifer put all their stuff away and made a nice salad to go with dinner and popped a couple potato's in the tinfoil to bake as well. Johnahtan came in and walked over to the sink and cleaned up he smiled dinner will be great, I got the grill fired up and the fish is maranating. He put a bowl on the counter, I even picked us some berries, I had the delivery guy put some ice cream in the freezer, she smiled shaking her head, what about out favorite topping? He smiled.. open the door she smiled I was just in there all confused? He smiled look on the back shelf? She smiled confused looking at him, she tunred and leaned down opening the door she peaked in the one side, and there was a case on the bottom shelf. She burst into laughter, ah darling? how long is this trip? He was laughing, well I just wanted to make sure we had enough. She smiled as much as I never doubt your staminia...this is a lot even for us. He winked we'll see. She kept laughing shaking her head. we're so bad. He smiled no..actually were so good. She smiled well how's about we grab a can and hit the shower. He smiled,,,mmm sounds like you're reading my mind again Mrs. Hart. Her eyes turned seductive as she stood near the door and started to strip off her clothes, he smiled..ah uh,,,that's my job, as he quickly reached in and grabbed a can and started to reach for her. She smiled..starting to giggle, you have to catch me first. She turned and bolted from the kitchen, he was laughing as he was running after her.

Johnathan was standing on the back of the deck on the backside of the house working on the fish on the gril, they had opted for fish taco's, Jennifer was standing in the kitchen putting together the Chilpolte-Lime sauce for the taco's. Johnathan caught a glimpse of her from in the window, she was wearing her yoga pants with her loose silk white top that flowed over the top just covering her waist but showing off that tight firm butt of her's he licked his lips, and thought, god I am the luckiest man on the face of the earth, my incredibly beautiful wife was as sext today as the day I met her. His mind wandering back to their fun filled shower, she rocked his world each and everytime, He was starting to get hard just recalling the intense orgasum, she gave him in the shower less than an hour ago. He tried to snap out of it and refocus on grilling the fish, while already planning out his moves he intended upon her that night in bed.

Jennifer tossed the sauce in the bowl and made the sides for dinner, she put it all on the tray and sat it on the countertop, she smiled as she turned and and saw her sexy hubby standing over the gril, his black shirt was open just enough to see his chest she so loved to lay on, and his strong toned arms that held her so tight and kept her from any harm that could ever possibly come her way. his black silk pants she had bought him covering his butt she had a hard time not pinching everytime he walked past her. She walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured him a glass, then popped open some soda and poured him a glass, she whipped herself up a martini and moved towards the back slider to the deck, he was just pulling off the fish when he heard her open the back door, he put the fish on a plate and smiled hi darling, the fish is ready, she smiled it smells wonderful, moving towards him, she handed him his glass and kissed his waiting lips, and so do you? He smiled pulling her in for a longer kiss, you look sexy as hell in those pants, the way you're standing there looking in them we may not make it to dinner. He took his glass, and put the cold glass over his forehead to cool himself off, she giggled darling..lets fuel up and later we'll see if we can repeat that last climax that felt amazing, he winked and exhaled rolling his eyes, it most certainly did darling. She smiled shaking her head, ok so lets focus on dinner or we wont ever get there. Johnathan winked so where do you want to eat dinner out here or inside? She smiled the sun will set soon so lets eat out here, ever since we added the screened in deck we dont have to worry about being attacked by the mosqutios.

After finishing their dinner, Johnathan refreshed their drinks and they sat on the hammok with a bowl of fruit snuggled up watching the sun dissapear over the lake. Jennifer rolled over into his arms, once the sun had set it cooled down pretty quickly, she sought instant warmth in his arms, reaching up into his hair she smiled, darling I know the last couple of weeks has been really hard, but I know that Max is always going to be there looking out over us. Johnathan drew her in tighter in his arms, I know he will to, I know as time goes on it will be easier, it's just so hard to fully wrap my head around the fact that we wont ever see him again. I mean he's been in our house since the day I bought it, he was just such big part of our lives. But I know that he will be looking out over us, and that makes it a little easier to move on from. She smiled, she wanted to help him move is mind from thinking about Max to some other more happier things, she winked, well darling what do think about the idea of us moving back inside the house and getting those massages going on? He smiled..mmm licking his lips..you mean getting to put my slippery hands all over that incredible body of yours? She giggled, nodding her head, the mear thought and she was thinking they'd be lucky to last her massage before devouring eachother. He rolled over in the blink of an eye taking her with him and rolled off the hammok.

Johnathan had lit candles in the room and laid out a towel on the bed, he grabbed the oil and sat up over Jennifer who was laying on her stomach in heaven while her sexy adoring husband massaged her shoulders his hands were like heaven on earth. She moaned mmm that feels great, right there. He smiled...mmm I am not even at your favorite spot yet, she giggled shook her head, "Johnathan" He smiled sorry. I cant help myself. you got my mind and something else going right now, she giggled I can see and feel that. He was now the one laughing, you know I cant resist you ever. 25 years and you're still my greatest weakness. She giggled, for which I am forever greatful, I am the luckiest woman on the plannet, not only do I have the most terrific husband in the world, but he's also the greatest lover the world has ever known. He smiled his ego boosting, he lived to please her and had long since commited to memory every spot in her body that sent her flying, he knew her G spot like the back of his hand and had no problem getting it each and everytime, no mater what postion they were in. He smiled, you're making it harder to stay on task her darling, she giggled sorry, he moved his hands from her shoulders, neck and upper back, he poured some more oil and moved down her back and sides, his hands leaving goose bumps in their wake, he heard her breathing hitch a notch as he went over her thighs, he knew what she wanted and wasted no time in giving it to her, his hands moved over the backs of her thighs and slid up again, he slid them down to the backs of her knees then let them fall to her inner thigh his thumb just barely running over her spot as she moaned more, he pulled her over across him as she moaned and begged him not to stop.

Johnathan smiled and wasted no time as her begging was music to his ears, he kept his hand going and was pushing her up that platoe she was so desperately wanting to climb, he knew she was close as her grip on his arm to hold him where he was was getting stronger by the minute, he smiled watching her face as it flushed and pure extacy was written all over it, her eyes rolled back as her breath came more labored, oh..yes..oh my god...her hand clinched around his forearm, as she went over the top, her eyes opened as she saw him smile as he watched her over the edge, she smiled oh darling..that as good, he smiled..I am not done...I still have 5 more minutes, she shook her head he smiled licking his lips and gently laid her back against the pillows and lowered himself to her inner thighs his lips kissing and licking their way to her spot, she moaned and knew that she was about to be sent flying once again, he more than delivered as he brought her to her peek twice more, he smiled as he rolled onto his side watching her as she came down from her peek, over at him..oh my god you're a living god, I swear. She tried to catch her breath as her body was still shaking she really wanted him inside her but wanted him to have his turn as well so she smiled rolling over next to him, you're next...

He was harder than a rock and was lost in her, it will have to wait, I wont ever make it, I need to feel you all around me, now..she winked..and rolled over ontop of him stratteling him she lowered herself over him taking him inside her, both rolled their eyes and moaned, Johnathan cried out, oh darling you feel so good, I need you. They found their rhythum, and both climbed to that magical platoe, he knew she was close and cried out, oh my god..yes...oh..she gripped his hands and cried out yes, oh my.. oh..and both hit their peak together, after she laid over his chest, as they came down from their magical high, he smiled oh that one was another one for the books, she giggled.. darling you know that book is as big as two webster dictionaries. He smiled, well what can we say..we work so well together. Nodding her head we sure do darling.

They spent the next couple hours making love before heading off to the shower then colapsing in bed, Jr had become a lot better at staying away when he knew mommy and daddy were busy on the bed, he would wait till he didn't hear all their screams then leap on the bed next to them. Johnathan listened as Jennifer was drifting off into a deep sleep, he could tell by her breathing pattern that she was almost there, her head lay over his chest and the strong beat of his heart was like music to her ears, she knew as long as she was laying in his arms like this that nothing could ever harm her or him, that they were right were they belong. Johnathan was right behind her and fell into a deep sleep content that all was right with the world as long as he had Jennifer by his side and that they were together, nothing else on earth mattered.

The next morning as Johnathan and Jennifer lay in their bed still fast asleep it was well past 9 and Hart Industries was busy as always, Liz had everything under control and had strick orders to not allow anyone to contact Johnathan or Jennifer if at all possible, she knew they needed this time and was head strong at keeping the company going without his help and anything or anyone that needed him if they could'nt get it from another staff member or her then it would have to wait, and that company ran so smoothely with all the amazing employees who truly loved their jobs and carrers that it was rare that anything to urgent arose that couldn't be handled if Johnathan was not available.

It was a bright and sunny morning when Dr. Jones sighend her release papers she had been working him like a fine tuned violin for months, he was convinced she was better and no longer possesing a threat, I mean he'd been sleeping with her for months and knew that it was him she was into now so she would no longer be considerd a danger. He was proud that he had rehabilitated her and was sure she would be a model citizen. He signed her papers and handed them to the courier who was standing there from the Los Angeles court house, the judge and demanded to have these before her release. She stood in the corner smiling looking as normal as she could. shooting a wink or moving her leg in a suggestive mannor every time Dr. Jones looked her way and she knew the courier was not looking he took the file from Dr. Jones hands and said I'll take these over to the court house now. He smiled at her admireing her flirtacious smile as he turned and walked out the front door.

Dr. Jones shut the door behind him and drew the curtians closed as she stood and moved toward him seductively so Dr. Jones should I lay back on the couch for our usual session today? as she pealed her top off he was already bone hard and ready to take her again in his office. He smiled yes, I cant wait till we get you out of here, I have our apartment all ready for you, she smiled as he backed her up and she fell back against the couch, he ripped off his clothes and took her on his couch, she closed her eyes as she could hear him moaning her name. she tuned him out and screamed oh yes Johnathan, oh yes Johnathan, in her head...

The end


End file.
